


Coming Home

by Lilluv



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Period Typical Homophobia, Turf War, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Two years after the strike, Jack works as a political cartoonist for The World in New York City, and Katherine is a reporter for The Sun in Philadelphia. After a year of being apart, what happens when Katherine comes back to New York?





	1. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This story has flashbacks in it, which will be put in italics for clarity purposes.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Jack's POV

I finished sketching the last political cartoon for the day, and grabbed my hat and coat to head back to the lodge house.

The walk from my office to the lodge house was only three blocks, so it was short, but the biting cold still got to me. Not only did the warm air wash over me when I opened the door to the lodge house, but also the warm feeling of my best friends. No, my brothers.

"Guess who's back?" I announced, walking into the main room. All the boys got up and ran over to me, slapping me on the back. Crutchie even pulled me into a hug.

"Wheres ya been, Jack?" Romeo asked.

"At work, Romeo." I replied. "I saws you this morning."

"Oh. Yeah." He remembered.

"Jack! Jack! Guess what!" Les exclaimed, pushing through the crowd.

"What?" I asked him.

"I sold on hundred papes all by myself today!" He exclaimed, showing me all the money he made.

"Good job, kid." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Les, come on. You need a bath." Davey called from the edge of the room.

"Do I have to?" He complained, not moving from where he was standing.

"Yes." Davey answered, walking over and grabbing him by his hand and leading him away to the bathroom. Davey's and Les's folks had to move away for work or something about a year ago, but they didn't want to leave, so they moved to the lodge house.

I decided to stay here after I got the job because I couldn't leave the boys. All hell would break loose if I left, anyway.

I scanned the room to see who had already come back for the day. I was usually the last one back, but there were a few missing today. "Where's Race?" I asked.

"In his room with Spot." Specs smirked.

"Yeah. We's all clear the floor when they's together." Henry joked.

"Those two make enough noise to wake the whole block." Albert snickered.

"I... goodnight." I stuttered, running up to the top floor where Crutchie and I share a bunk. I threw my bag down and opened the door to the fire escape, and ran outside. I sunk down the wall to the ground, and watched the sunset. All I could think about was Katherine, and how much I missed her.

_"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked her, tears streaming down my face._

_"Jack..." She started, but I cut her off with a long, deep kiss. I could taste her tears. She pulled away, and said, "I love you too much to condemn you."_

_"Then take me with you." I responded instantly._

_"Jack, you couldn't leave the other Newsies, and you know it. You would never forgive yourself, or me." She explained for the hundredth time._

_"I love you. So much." I said to her._

_"And I love you." She said, and pulled me into another kiss. We stood there, frozen in time, until she had to leave. As she pulled away, I could barely contain my sobs. I pulled her into a close embrace, drinking in the scent of her hair one last time. She pulled away and went to the car._

_"I'll come back. Someday." She promised before she got in._

_"For sure?" I asked._

_"For sure." She smiled sadly, and got into the car._

"Jack?" Crutchie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I wiped the tears off my face, and stood up. "The boys are wonderin' when dinner is."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm comin'." I responded.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I put my typewriter in a bag, then I opened my paper drawer and started packing that. I sat down in my desk chair and looked around my tiny apartment. I had been living in Philadelphia for a year now, and all I had in my apartment was a desk, a bed, and a bathroom. I always knew this was temporary, but this was still pathetic. I'm glad to be getting out of here.

I went back to packing my paper with the typewriter when I found an old newspaper at the bottom of the drawer. I pulled it out and unfolded it and saw Jack's drawing of me from two years ago, and memories came crashing over me.

_I saw Jack walking down the street towards me, and a ran to him, arms open. He ran to me, beaming, and we crashed into an embrace, and he lifted me up._

_When I pulled away, I just smiled at him. "Guess what?" I said to him._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I got a promotion!" I exclaimed, and the smile he already wore got wider._

_"Congrats, Ace!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a deep kiss. For a moment, the busy New York City street fell away. Then, it all came rushing back when he pulled away._

_"Well, there's one more thing." I started. I didn't want to tell him, because once I told him, it would be real, and I would have to face it._

_"What is it?" He asked, sensing my reluctance._

_"Well... it's in Philadelphia." I said, and his smile disappeared._

"Alright, Katherine. It's ok." I reassured myself, pulling myself out of my memories and going back to my packing.

Very soon, it would all be ok.

XXX

Jack's POV 

We all sat down to a measly dinner of free stale bread from the local bakery that didn't sell. We were all laughing and talking when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Crutchie wondered our loud. "No one ever knocks." I got up from my spot on the floor and went to the door, opening it. When I saw who it was, I could only manage one word.

"Katherine?"


	2. I Was Made for Lovin' You

Jack's POV

"Katherine?" I stuttered.

"Hi... Jack." She smiled. Her beautiful, earth-stopping smile.

"Katherine." I smiled before pulling her into a deep kiss. I heard the rest of the Newsies whooping and cheering behind me.

She pulled away smiling, and I grabbed her hand and we ran all the way upstairs and I pulled her out to the fire escape.

"What are ya doin' here?" I asked her once we both caught our breath.

"I'm back. For good." She smiled, and I pulled her into a long embrace.

"How?" I asked.

"A position opened up in New York." She started, but I didn't hear the rest of her explanation, because memories from a year ago flooded over me.

_"They're opening a branch of the paper in Philadelphia. My boss recommended me to be the lead reporter." She smiled sadly._

_"But... you can come back on weekends... right?" I asked, hopeful._

_"Jack..." She sighed._

"...Jack?" Katherine said, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She asked.

"Nothin' after New York." I admitted, and she jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I moved the Philadelphia for a better position, but now there's a better job here than I had there that the owner of the paper himself recommended me for." She explained, giddy.

When she finished explaining, I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into her ear.

"I missed you, too." She said, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling.

XXX

Katherine's POV

Jack and I walked downstairs the next morning, hand in hand. I rented an apartment a few blocks from here, but now I was thinking I wouldn't need it.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, all the Newsies were sitting in a crowd on the floor.

"Boys, what are you's still doin' here? Hit the streets!" Jack questioned when he saw the scene presented in front of us.

With Jack's reminder, all the boys stood up and ran out the door without so much as a word. Once they cleared the room, we saw a little picnic of two doughnuts spread out in front of us.

"Aww. This was so sweet of them." I smiled, turning to Jack and seeing his timid face. "Did you set this up?"

"Maybe." He replied, and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him. "How did they get these doughnuts?"

"Bakery down the street throws 'em out when they stale, so they give 'em to us for free." Jack explained.

"It's perfect." I smiled, sitting down. He sat down next to me and picked up one of the doughnuts, shoving half of it in his mouth at once.

"That's disgusting." I joked, punching him in the arm.

"What? I never get doughnuts!" He exclaimed with a full mouth.

"Then savor it!" I said, punching him in the arm before I got lost in a memory.

_Jack shoveled the food on his plate into his mouth, not even taking time to chew or talk._

_"Jack, this is a nice place. At least take the time to swallow!" I joked at him from across the table, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't even look up. "Jack, I'm not going to be around for much longer. The least you could do is look at me."_

_He looked up, a pissed off expression on his face. "Why? Because comin' to a nice place will make up for you leavin'?" He questioned._

_"No, but..." I tried, but he cut me off._

_"You know what? I'm outta here." He said, storming off._

"Hey, you ain't touched your doughnut. You ok?" Jack asked me, putting his hand on the small of my back, effectively pulling me out of my own head.

"Yeah." I said, picking up the powdered doughnut in front of me and taking a bite. "Just lost in thought." I said with a full mouth.

"Now who's the discustin' one?" Jack joked.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, mouth still full, and a whole bunch of powdered sugar flew out of my mouth, which made Jack laugh. I punched him in the arm, but he just kept on laughing. He made me laugh, too.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while we finished our doughnuts before I said, "Jack, this is amazing. When did you have time to set this up?" We had made a bed out of blankets on the floor in his room since we couldn't both fit into his bed, and we slept there all night together. Well, we did some sleeping. Most of the night we spent doing _other stuff._

"After you fell asleep, I went and talked to Specs about settin' it up. He spread the word." He explained, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. God, I had missed that.

I turned my head and kissed him on the shoulder, and he in turn buried his head in my hair.

"I wish I could stop time and just keep doin' this." Jack mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"Can't you take off work today?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Today's my first day. How would it look if I didn't show up?" I lamented.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack sighed.

"Come on." I said, getting up. "Let's get dressed."

I grabbed my suitcases from where I left them last night beside the door and we climbed the stairs to Jack and Crutiche's room. We got dressed, and Jack walked me to my office before going to his. The entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I love this man, and what a mistake it was to ever leave him.


	3. State of Love and Trust

Jack's POV

I couldn't focus at all during work today. The only thing in my mind was Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. Katherine's eyes... Katherine's hair... Katherine's lips...

"Kelly!" Pulitzer came into my office exclaiming, pulling me out of my head. I looked down at the paper in front of me and saw a picture of Katherine that I didn't even know I drew. I pulled another piece of paper on top of it to cover the drawing. I didn't know if his daughter was back, and I wasn't about to tell him.

"Yes, Joe?" I asked.

"Is tomorrow's cartoon ready yet?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Have it on my desk within the hour." He commanded.

"Fine." I responded, and he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

I moved the paper away and looked at the picture I had drawn. It brought back old memories.

_I dropped the newspaper on the stool and shot down the ladder. I turned around to see her smiling face before running backstage._

It took me the rest of the day to finish the political cartoon. I was surprised I didn't get fired.

XXX

Katherine's POV

"Hey, Ace." Jack said, pulling me into a tight embrace when he picked me up from work.

"Hey." I replied into his shoulder. When he pulled away, he took my hand and we walked down the street towards the lodge house. Somehow, just this little touch made the cold air melt away.

"So, I's wanted to talk to you's about somthin'." Jack started.

"Ok." I responded.

"Have you told your father that you's back in New York yet?" He asked.

"Uh... no. I haven't gotten around to visiting him yet." I admitted. "Why?"

"I ain't want to say somthin' I shouldn't at work is all." He answered, squeezing my hand. Suddenly, the sky opened up to a freezing rain, and we ran into a bakery nearby to keep dry.

"We's gonna have to wait dis out." Jack said. Since I worked at the Sun and Jack lives in the World lodge house, my office and his were on the opposite sides of Manhattan, so it wasn't like we could just run there.

"We could get a taxi." I suggested.

"Yeah, right." Jack scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Dem's expensive. I spend all's my money to feed the boys." Jack explained.

"You don't have to pay for it." I sympathized.

"Aww, come on, Ace. Da guys always pay for stuff like dis." He reasoned, and I grabbed his hand.

"Jack." I started, looking into his eyes. "Traditionally, yes. The guy pays. But, nothing about us is traditional. You are basically feeding and clothing all those boys at the lodge house. They rely on you. You can rely on me."

"For sure?" He asked.

"For sure." I mimicked, making him smile, which made me smile. "Come on. Let's go get a taxi."

"Wait." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the counter. "One raspberry danish, please." He said to the guy at the counter, and putting a few coins down. As the guy handed him a paper bag, a memory took over me.

_"What's ya favorite?" Jack asked, gesturing to a case of pastries in front of us._

_"You don't have to do this, Jack." I promised._

_"Yeah, but I want to." He said, looking into my eyes._

_"Ok." I said, glancing at all the pastries in the case. "Raspberry danish."_

_"One raspberry danish." He said to the worker behind the counter._

"Here." He said, pulling me out of my memory.

"You remembered." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Come on." He said. "The boys'll be wonderin' where we's is."

XXX

Jack's POV

We walked into the lodge house, soaking wet, to see the boys all huddled up on the floor.

"How was sellin' today?" I asked when they spotted me.

"Awful." Les replied. "Headline was 'Apple Shortage in Orchards'."

"Yeah. No one wants to reads about that." Race commented.

"No Spot today?" I teased him. He turned bright red.

"I's goin' our for a smoke." He grumbled, then stomped out the door, putting a cigar in his mouth.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I whispered to Katherine, and she smiled.

"Sure." She responded.

"We's goin' to bed." I said. "Hey, lighten up. Headline'll be better tomorrow."

"Yeah." They all grumbled.

We raced up the stairs, hand in hand. When we got there, Crutchie was already in there, putting his stuff in a bag.

"Yo, Crutch. What's goin' on?" I asked.

"I got no sleep last night. I's movin' downstairs so you two can have your _privacy_." He explained, and picked up the full bag in his free hand.

"Let me help." I said, grabbing the bag. He walked down the stairs while I held his bag, and he grabbed an empty bottom bunk under Romeo's on the next floor and layed down. I put the bag down and put his pillow under his head and his blanket over his body.

"Thanks, Jack." He said, then waved me off.

"Any time, Crutch." I responded, seeing the other boys come up and crowd their bunks.

I ran back upstairs to see Katherine laying under the covers of our blanket bed on the floor, reading.

"Whatcha readin'?" I asked, flopping down next to her.

" _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_." She responded. "I know it's for children, but I love the story."

"I's never read it." I said.

"Next time you have some down time, you should. It's really good." She suggested.

"Any downtime I have I's gonna spend with you, Ace." I said, pulling her into my arms.

"Aww. You're so sweet." She said, closing her book and cuddling closer to me.

As we started to drift off, I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, then fell asleep.


	4. What is it About Men

Katherine's POV

I slowly woke up to feel Jack's strong arms wrapped around me.

"Good mornin'" He whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning." I smiled, snuggling deeper into Jack's arms. "What time is it?"

"Mornin' bell rang a while ago." He answered.

I reluctantly got up out of Jack's arms and walked across the room to my suitcase.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jack asked.

"My watch." I said, digging through my suitcase. I opened the small pocket on top and found it. I picked it up and read the time. "Oh my god! It's eight o'clock! I'm late for work! I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

I grabbed the first outfit I found and threw it on, and quickly brushed my hair, running towards the stairs.

"Wait a second." Jack called, grabbing my waist and whirling me around, planting a kiss on my lips before letting me go downstairs.

I ran all the way down to the bottom floor and out to the street, and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked when I got in.

"New York Sun office, please." I replied, and he started driving.

The drive felt like an eternity, probably because I checked my watch every thirty seconds the entire ride.

When we finally got to the office, I threw the money through the window between the backseat and driver's seat, and ran all the way up the stairs to the third floor, where my meeting was.

"Hello, I'm sorry I'm late." I said, opening the door to my boss's office and sitting down in the chair across his desk, next to one of my colleague.

"Miss Plumber. Nice of you to join us." My boss said when I sat down.

"I'm sorry. I overslept." I said, then added, "But that's no excuse. I'm really sorry."

"Miss Plumber. It's ok." He said, then started talking about the headline for tomorrow. All I could think about was how I was so happy I wasn't fired.

XXX

I walked out of my office building and looked up and down the sidewalk for Jack. He always waited outside for me when I got off work, but he wasn't there today.

"Weird." I said to myself, and I started walking towards the lodge house. As I walked down the street past all the buildings, I looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue... for once. I had really missed New York, but what I didn't miss about it while I was in Philadelphia was the constant cloud cover in the city.

"Hey, I's sorry I'm late." Jack called, running up the street towards me and grabbing my hand when I got to me, and we started walking.

"No problem." I smiled, and he kissed me on the cheek. "So... there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok..." He trailed off.

"The first thing isn't bad, I promise." I reassured him, knowing he was nervous. "I was wondering how you would feel... about me moving into the lodge house with you."

His face was somewhere between happy and confused. "I kinda thought you's already live there." He explained.

"Ok." I smiled. "Well, I technically am renting an apartment right now, but I didn't see the need to go there since I've seen you. I just don't see the need of wasting the money on it if I don't have to."

"Ok." Jack smiled. "You's said there was a few things."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "I think I need your help telling my father I'm home."

"Anythin', Ace. What can I do?" He asked.

XXX

Jack's POV

I took a deep breath, then opened the door to Pulitzer's office.

"Hey, Joe." I said, walking in.

"Kelly. Do you need something?" Pulitzer asked, standing up from his desk chair.

"Well... there's somthin' I's needs to tell you." I said, and then Katherine walked in the door.

"Hi." She greeted timidly.

"When did you get in?" Pulitzer asked, walking around to the front of his desk.

"A... about a week ago." She stuttered, and I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders, even though I knew Pulitzer wouldn't like it. I knew I needed to comfort her.

When I did that, memories came over me.

_"Dad... Jack and I are together." Katherine said, grabbing my hand._

_"What?" Pulitzer exclaimed, slamming his hands down on his desk. "No! I won't allow it!"_

_"It's not your decision to make!" She said, raising her voice._

_"When?" He asked._

_"When what?" Katherine demanded._

_"When did this start?" He exclaimed._

_"At the end of the strike." She admitted._

_"A month?! You waited a month to tell me this?" Pulitzer screamed._

"You waited a week to come and tell me your back?" Pulitzer exclaimed, pulling me out of my memory.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?" She said, walking out of my arms and a few steps forward. "I knew you would react like this!"

"You know, I may not have reacted like this if you had told me _alone._ " He emphasized.

"You're still on this, Dad?" She demanded. "Jack and I are in love, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Maybe I should go." I suggested, pointing to the door.

"Yes." Pulitzer said, at the same time Katherine said, "No."

She walked back to where I was standing and grabbed my hand, then she led me out of the room.

"I'm done with this." She said, turning around in the doorway. "I'm done trying to please you, Dad. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you, so I'm just done." Then she turned around, and we walked out.


	5. Here Comes the Flood

Katherine's POV

I took my clothes out of my suitcase and put it in the drawers of the old filing cabinet in front of me. Jack's room... well, Jack and my room... is an old storage room, so we just use the old filing cabinets as dressers.

"I mean, what the hell is his problem?" I ranted to Jack, who was laying on our blanket bed. "I mean, I don't see why he still has such a problem with us!"

Jack scoffed.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"Come on. It's pretty obvious why he still hates me." Jack said, sitting up.

"Why?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm a street rat." He smirked. "I'm a nineteen-year-old kid with a criminal record who led a strike against him and his company."

"Well... I guess." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "I just wish he would love you like I do."

"Well, not _just_ like you do." He joked.

"Ugh, stop!" I smiled, punching him in the shoulder.

We fell into a comfortable silence, sitting there on our bed of blankets.

"You know, we really should get a real bed in here." I suggested. "I mean, it doesn't need to be fancy or anything, but these blankets are hardly a bed."

"Yeah. This ain't as good as them bunks, which is sayin' somthin'." Jack laughed.

"Jack! Jack!" Race yelled, running up the stairs two at a time. "We have a problem."

XXX

Jack's POV

"So, what's we lookin' at here?" I asked, looking around at my brothers in a circle on the floor of the main room in the lodge house.

Just as Race was about to start talking, Spot and a few of his boys burst into the building.

"We have a problem." Spot said, sitting down in an open space in the circle next to Race, and his boys filled in other open spaces that were left.

"Yeah. If someone wants to tell me what it is, that would be great." I snapped.

"The boys from Queens are tryin'a start a turf war." Spot explained. "They beat up a few of our new kids who accidentally went into their turf, and now they wanna fight 'bout it. They's know we allies, so they's gonna go after you's, too."

"Those Queens kids is always itchin' to start somthin'." I lamented.

"What do you mean?" Katherine, who was sitting next to me, asked.

"They's have always wanted to take over all of New York City." I explained. "They's take any chance they get to start a war."

"So, what do we do?" Les asked.

"Just let them talk, Les." Davey said to him, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"But, what _do_ we do?" Davey added.

"Well, we need to fight back!" Tommy Boy exclaimed, and some of the other boys cheered "Yeah!"

"No, no, no." I started. "We needs to try and settle this peacefully."

"I's agree with Jack." Spot said. "But those Queens kids really like to fight."

"Yeah, I know, I know." I said, and put my head in my hands. Katherine wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and I picked my head up and leaned into her.

"Jack... whatdya wanna do?" Race asked.

"Just gimme a minute!" I snapped. "We's can't go on their turf, or theys'll see it as us tryin'a start a fight."

"Can we draw them out into Manhattan?" Katherine suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" I wondered out loud.

"Wait, don't they's come to the circulation gate to get their papes in the mornin'?" Elmer asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Spot said.

"Well, isn't that in our turf?" He clarified.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

"We's can talk to their leader then." Race said. I hadn't noticed it till now, but Race and Spot we're holding hands.

"Them's don't have a leader." Spot pointed out. "They's just do what they wishes, with no supervision."

"Well, we's needs a plan." I said, sitting up and grabbing Katherine's hand.

"Well," Katherine started, "What if, for now, you just try and be friendly with them, see if they back off?"

"I's willin' to try anythin' right now." Spot said, and most of the boys nodded their heads.

"Ok." I said. "We'll try that now, and hope it works."

XXX

"Jack, just come lay down. It will make you feel better." Katherine said. She was laying on our bed, while I was pacing up and down the room.

"It just doesn't feel right, Ace." I said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I's can't go with them tomorrow, but it feels wrong, leaving them alone like that."

"I know, Jack." She said, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me close, which triggered one of my happiest memories that I hold close to my heart.

_"I have something to believe in now that I know you believe in me." I smiled, looking at her, and the stars in the sky, framing her face. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her as I did._

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, pulling me out of my memory.

"Our first kiss." I smiled.

"I miss your penthouse in the sky." She sighed.

"I'd do too, Ace. It's just too damn cold in the winter." I said.

"Come on. It's late. We should get some rest." She suggested, laying down. I layed down behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

I got almost no sleep that night, thinking about the boys facing the Queens kids in the morning. I knew it was risky, but I knew it would make it even worse if I went with them. They would know something was up if I did.


	6. Idle Hands

Jack's POV

"Kelly." Pulitzer said, waking into my office. "I need you to stay late tonight. I have a new assignment for you."

"Sorry, Joe. Can't tonight." I replied.

"And why not?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"The boys needs my help with somthin' tonight." I explained.

"And what is that?" He demanded, walking up to my desk and leaning on it.

"Theys havin' problems on the streets theys need my help with." I responded.

"You've made that same excuse three times this week." He yelled, and I shrugged.

"Fine." He said, slamming his hands down on my desk. "But I still need this on my desk tomorrow morning." He threw a huge packet down on my desk then walked out. I picked up the packet and read through it. It was going to take me all night.

XXX

"Hey, Ace." I smiled, pulling her into a kiss as she walked out of her building.

"Hey." She smiled when I pulled away. She grabbed my hand, and we started walking down the street towards the lodge house.

"You don't have to come out here and pick me up every day, you know." She presented.

"Whatdya mean?" I asked.

"Well, your office is only a few blocks from the lodge house, but you walk all the way up here to pick me up, and then we walk all the way back." She explained.

"I's like pickin' yous up, Ace." I said. "And I wouldn't get any exercise otherwise. I's was startin' to get fat whiles you's was gone."

"Well, we definitely don't want that." She joked, hitting her shoulder against mine. I did the same back.

"So... we's have a problem with your father." I said after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Three times this week he's tried to keep me at work late. Probably to keeps me away from you." I explained.

"Yeah, probably." She sighed. "I mean, I could try talking to him, but I don't know how well that will go."

"Yeah." I sighed as we walked up to the lodge house door

When we opened the door, I could immediately feel the tension in the air. A lot of the boys sat on the floor with cuts and bruises.

"What the hell happened today?" I asked.

"Them Queens kids didn't really want to talk." Race said. I looked over at Davey, who was tending to a large cut on Les's forehead. Les looked like he was on the verge of tears. When Katherine spotted him, she ran over to him and sat down next to him on the floor.

"Are you ok?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. I smiled. I knew she would make a good mom one day.

Les nodded, and Katherine smiled and started whispering something in his ear, that made him smile.

I walked over to Race and asked him, "Tell me exactly what happened put there."

He took his cigar out of his mouth and said, "Brooklyn and Queens was already at the gate when we's got there, and as soon as we got there, we's could tell somthin' was off. One of the new Brooklyn kids went to apologize for trespassin', then they's just attacked us."

"Newsies, listen up." I called, and everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "I knows I haven't been on the streets in a while, but I know this. We's can't back down. We's need to fight to protect our brothers."

"Jack's right." Spot, who had walked in at some point during my speech, said. He walked over to Race, who was next to me, and put his arm lazily around his waist.

I heard Race whisper, "I'm so glad your ok." to Spot, and Spot smiled. Most of the boys were snickering, but they were ignoring them.

"So... what do we's do now?" Jojo asked.

"Maybe we's should avoid them as much as possible, see if it blows over?" Specs suggested.

"Thats a good idea, Specs." Spot agreed.

"But... how?" Crutchie asked. "They go's to the same circulation gate as us. We's can't avoid them forever."

"Well, we's can just get there before or after them, and don't show up at the same time. It'll intimidate them." I said.

"Well, we has our plan. Let's see what tomorrow brings." Spot said, then kissed Race on the cheek.

XXX

Katherine's POV

"You did a good job rallying those boys back there." I said when we were finally alone in our room.

"It was mostly Spot." He said, blushing a little.

"Oh, come on, Jack." I laughed. "You were amazing down there. It was really sexy."

"Was it?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he led up to our bed.

"Do you want to?" He panted, pulling away.

"Yes." I smiled, my lips crashing into his while a memory flooded over me.

_His lips roamed my neck as his hands pulled at the waistline of my shirt. I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran them over his muscles. His rock hard, six pack. It was the best thing I had ever felt in my entire life._

_"We's don't have to if you don't want to." He said, breaking the kiss._

_"Believe me. I want to." I said, kissing him again. He pulled away._

_"Ace, are you sure?" He reiterated._

_"Jack, I want you to be my first time. I don't care that your not my husband. I love you, and I want you here and now. Now kiss me, damn it." I smiled, and his lips crashed back into mine again._


	7. Piece of my Heart

Katherine's POV

"Good mornin'." Jack smiled as I opened my eyes.

"Mm. Good morning." I moaned, still half asleep.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's Sunday, and we's don't have to work." He smiled, and I scooted closer to him and into his strong arms.

"So we can just stay here all day?" I asked.

"If you wants to." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too." He said, and I started to drift off again.

XXX

When I woke up again, Jack was gone. I got up out of the bed and saw the door to the fire escape open, so I went out. When I did, I saw Jack sitting outside with a little breakfast picnic spread out in front of him. He was drawing something.

"Jack... this is perfect." I smiled, sitting down next to him. He smiled and put his arm around me and kissing my cheek, putting his drawing down. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, nothin'." He responded, blushing. "I'll show you when it's finished."

"Ok." I said, then turned my attention to the food in front of us. "What's all this?"

"We's have fruit, and pastries, and orange juice, and hard-boiled eggs." He said, gesturing to each item as he said it.

"I love it. Thank you." I said, kissing him quickly on the lips, then grabbing a glass of orange juice and taking a sip. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I found a ten dollar bill on the street yesterday afternoon, so I thought I'd do somthin' nice." He explained.

"Aww. Thank you, Jack." I said, and he picked up a danish and at the entire thing in two bites, and I started laughing. I picked up a hard-boiled egg and started eating.

He and I are everything in our little picnic. Well, he ate most of it, and I only had a little bit. It was still really sweet, though. When he finished, he picked up the paper he was drawing on and continued his drawing.

"Can I please see what your drawing?" I singsonged, leaning back on the wall and finishing the rest of my juice.

"Ok, fine." He fake-sighed, and sat down on the ground, leaning up against the fence, and I went down and sat on his lap. I knew it would make it hard for him to draw, but I didn't care. His lap was more comfortable than the floor of the fire escape.

I looked at the paper he was drawing on. So far all he had was a sketch of a face. He put up the knee that I wasn't sitting on and continued sketching. He smiled a little while he sketched, which I had never noticed until now. When I looked back at the picture, he had added shading and started on the hair. I smiled.

"Don't you need to see me to draw me?" I asked, giggling a little.

"I's got your pretty face memorized, Ace." He laughed.

"Aww." I said, turning his face towards mine and kissing him.

After a few moments, I continued. "I feel like I never see you draw anymore."

"Yeah, I's just don't have time anymore. Between work and takin' care of the other Newsies, I don't have time no more." He said.

"That's really sad, babe." I said.

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off, continuing his drawing.

"How about this." I started. "Tomorrow after work, instead of coming to pick me up, why don't you just come back here and take the time alone to draw?"

"Really?" He asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "You need some alone time. Everyone does."

We sat there in a comfortable silence while Jack finished his drawing. It was of me standing in Central Park.

When he finished, he handed it to me and kissed the top of my head before standing up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said, then disappeared inside. While he was gone, I let myself get lost in my memories.

_We held hands as we walked through Central Park._

_"I'm gonna miss you's so much, Ace." He said, swinging our hands back and forth._

_"I know, Jack. I'm going to miss you, too." I said. "But this job is a really big opportunity for me. I can't not go."_

_"Yeah, I know." He lamented. "I just wish it wasn't so far away."_

_"Me too, babe. Me too." I replied, and he led us over to a secluded area in the grass. "Let's just enjoy the time we have while we have it."_

_We sat down, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing me. He started to push his hands up my skirt, and I pushed him away._

_"Jack, not here." I whispered._

_"Why not? No one's around, and doin' it in a public place is hot." He smirked._

_"Jack." I said, completely serious._

_"Fine." He fake-pouted, then smiled again. I couldn't resist his smile. "I'm sorry."_

_"I forgive you." I giggled, and we went back to kissing._

"Hey, you ok, Ace?" Jack asked, standing next to me on the fire escape, and pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah. Just fine." I smiled, and he sat down, pulling me into his arms again.

"This has been really nice." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"This. The day with you." He said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling, even though he was behind me.

"Yeah, It has." I replied. "No distractions. No work. No young boys." I joked.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Them's won't understand us until they's get what we have."

"Seriously." I giggled. "It's still kind of cute then they all whoop and holler when we kiss."

"Yeah." He laughed.

We sat on that fire escape in silence, watching the clouds go across the sky, until we head someone banging up the stairs.

"Jack!" Romeo called, running onto the fire escape.

"What is it, Romeo?" Jack asked, making no move to get up.

He painted, "It's the Queens kids. We's got a problem."


	8. Hard Bargin

Jack's POV

Katherine and I ran down the stairs after Romeo, following him down to the main floor.

When we got to the first floor, I could feel the tension in the air. The boys were standing in a cluster in the middle of the room, covering the door.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, and they look at me wearily and moved to reveal three Queens boys standing awkwardly by the door.

"Jack." Race said, and I walked over to him. "These three came here to talks to you. Alone."

"Ok." I said. They got up really close behind me as I started walking towards the stairs. When I passed Katherine, I took her face in my hands and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and put her hand on my arm as I walked away, letting it fall when I got too far.

We walked up the stairs, Queens kids on my heels, and when we got to the top, I walked to the edge of the room while the kids stayed near the top of the stairs.

"This is a warnin'. From Queens." The tallest one started.

"Warnin'?" I asked.

"If you's side with Brooklyn in this fight, you can expect a fight with us." The tall one explained.

"Ok." I said. "And who is this comin' from?"

"From Queens." The shortest one said. He couldn't be much older than Les. "That's all you's get to know."

The tall one put a hand up, shushing the little one, and they turned and started walking down the stairs.

I followed them down, and the whole main floor made a large space for them to walk out of, and were dead silent.

Everyone exploded with questions as soon as the door was closed. All were along the lines of "What did they say?"

"Quiet!" I yelled, silencing the room. "They's came with a warnin'." I walked over to Katherine and grabbed her hand.

"A warnin'?" Race asked. "'Bout what?"

"They's said that if we side with Brooklyn in their fight, then we should expect a fight from them." I quoted.

"Is that all they's said?" Crutchie asked.

"I asked where this warnin' came from, and they said that it was from Queens, and that's all we gets to know." I added.

"What does that mean?" Les asked, and Davey shushed him.

"I don't know." I said. Katherine squeezed my hand, and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Someone has to warm Brooklyn they're planning on fighting." Davey said.

"I'll go!" Race immediately volunteered, and everyone else in the room snickered.

"Ok, Race. Choose two boys to go with you and report back to me." I said.

"You're not going?" Katherine whispered to me.

"They's need to learn to do this without me, Ace." I explained. "I's ain't gonna be here forever."

"Yeah." She said, putting her head on my shoulder.

XXX

"Who do you think would take over for you when you leave?" Katherine asked, drawing circles on my hand with her thumb while sitting next to me on the fire escape.

"Race." I responded. "Kid's worked so hard. He deserves it."

"Why the sudden talk about leaving?" She asked.

"We's gotta start a life together sometime, Ace." I said, turning to look at her, and she smiled. When she did, I fell into my memories of the last time we planned our life together.

_"Ace, I could come with you." I said to her as I helped her pack._

_"Jack, you know that would never work. You couldn't leave the Newsies." She responded._

_"Oh, come on." I started. "We's could get an apartment together, and maybe gets a dog or somthin'."_

_"Jack, you know how this is gonna go." She responded, putting the stuff she was packing down and walking over to me, putting her arms around my waist._

_"Yeah." I lamented, putting my arms around her neck. "I'm just glad I get this time with you."_

_"Me too." She responded, then she kissed me._

"Jack, are you ok?" Katherine asked, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What... what would our life together look like?" She asked timidly.

"We's would love in a nice house just out of the city." I started, "And we's would have three kids."

"We would have kids?" She smiled. I could tell the idea made her happy.

"Of course, Ace. You's would be a great mom." I said, turning to look at her.

"What about you, Jack? Wouldn't you be a great dad?" She asked.

"I would be ok." I responded.

"Oh, come on, Jack. You've basically devoted your life to taking care of these boys. You would make an amazing dad." She smiled thinking about it.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, blushing.

"Do you see a cat in our future?" She asked.

"A cat? Naw. A dog? Maybe." I laughed, and she used her free hand to punch me in the shoulder.

"I love cats!" She exclaimed.

"How 'bout this. We can get a hamster or somthin', see how it goes, and then we can _maybe_ get a cat. Or a dog. Knowin' myself, it would be dead in a week." I laughed.

"Jack, that's awful!" Katherine exclaimed.

"That's why I said we shouldn't do it!" I laughed.

"Well, we'll see." She said, settling back down into my arms.

We sat in a comfortable silence on the fire escape, watching the sunset, and I couldn't help but smile. Us planning a life together... it gave me hope that I would hold on to my Ace... forever. It also made me realize that if I wanted this amazing life, I might need to take matters into my own hands.


	9. We Gotta Get Out Of This Place

Jack's POV

I stood outside of the New York Sun office, waiting for Katherine to come out, and was nervous as ever. The question I was about to ask her was stressing me out.

"Hey, babe." He said, walking out of the building and grabbing my hand and started leading us down the street.

"Hey." I said. "There's somthin' I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok." She said, oblivious.

"So, I was thinkin'. What if the two of us got our own place. Together." I suggested.

"Jack..." she trailed off. "This is the same thing we talked about before I left. You can't leave the Newsies."

"This is different, though." I started. "We'll still be in the city. And they can always come see us if they need us."

"I guess." She said, clearly dissatisfied.

"Look, we don't have to do it if you don't wants to." I said, stopping walking and her other hand in mine.

"I want to. I really really want to." She assured me. "Believe me. It would be really nice to not have the boys whooping whenever we kiss. But, I'm just worried that you're going to regret it."

"Ace, I promise you. I's won't regret it." I swore.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled even wider.

"We's movin' in together." I smiled.

"We're moving in together." She repeated, correcting my grammar.

I pulled her in for a kiss, and of corse, that's when Romeo, Elmer and Finch walked us. They made kissy noises at us as they passed.

"See." Katherine said, pulling away. "That's what I'm talking about." I laughed.

We started walking down the street again, in the opposite direction of Romeo, Elmer, and Finch, and started walking back towards the lodge house.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I sat on the blanket bed on the floor of Jack and my room, looking at the apartment listings in today's paper.

"There's a one bedroom in the Bronx that's cheap, one in Brooklyn with two bedrooms that's decent, one in Queens..." I read off to Jack before he cut me off.

"Nothin' in Queens." He said, flopping down next to me on the bed.

"Right. Duh." I said, then went back to looking at listings. "There isn't very much here."

"Wait, What abouts that one. In the Upper East Side." He said, pointing to a listing.

"That ones good. Really good, actually." I said, looking at it. It was a dirt-cheap two bedroom apartment about ten blocks from here, with a balcony.

"Should we's go see it?" Jack asked. "The ad says we's can make an immediate appointment with a realtor."

"Sure." I smiled, and we got up and ran down the stairs.

XXX

"So, this is the living room." The realtor said, leading us into the apartment. "And right off it is the kitchen..."

Jack held my hand as the realtor took us through the apartment, which seemed really nice, but, to tell the truth, I wasn't really paying attention. I was lost in my memories.

_"So, here's the second apartment." An overly perky realtor said, leading me through another Philadelphia apartment._

_"So, what do you think, Miss?" She asked after showing the whole thing to me, but I didn't really know what I saw._

_"I'm sorry." I said. "Could you take me through again? I wasn't really paying attention. Again, I'm so sorry."_

_"Sure, Miss". She said, then she took me through it again. By the time she was finished, I felt myself tearing up._

_"Miss, are you ok?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wiping away the single tear that fell down my face, and willed that no more would fall. "It's just... my boyfriend... ex-boyfriend, I guess, actually... he and I were talking about getting an apartment together, and now he's in New York, and I'm here, and it's just all falling apart." I said, crying._

_"Oh, Miss. I'm so sorry." The realtor said, putting her arm around my shoulder in comfort._

"...Ace? Katherine?" Jack said, shaking my shoulders a little bit. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled, looking around me and pushing the memory away. "This is a really nice apartment.

"I think so, too." Jack added to the realtor.

"Well, I'll leave you two to look around. I'll be in the hall when you're ready to talk money." The realtor said, opening the door and going out to the hall.

"This is perfect for us." Jack said, clearly excited.

"Can we see the bedrooms and bathroom again?" I asked, and we walked back to the back of the apartment, and saw a nice full bathroom and two small bedrooms.

"So, do you think we's could live here?" Jack asked, giddy.

"Definitely." I smiled, getting excited.

We walked back out into the hall, and decided on a price with the realtor, which was perfect for the income Jack and I were making. We wouldn't even need to ask my dad for help or dip into my trust fund, which I never had any intention of using at all anyway. The realtor handed us the keys before he left, and smiled.

When the realtor walked away, Jack and I went back in to look around.

"I can't believe we're going to live here." I smiled.

"Yeah. Together." Jack smiled, pulling me into his strong arms.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"I loves you, too." Jack repeated.


	10. A Change Is Gonna Come

Jack's POV

"Hey, boys. Listen up." I called, standing up at dinner in the lodge house. "Katherine and I got an announcement." I grabbed Katherine's hand and she stood up next to me.

"Oh! Oh! Is Katherine pregnant?" Romeo stood up and asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, then turned to Katherine and whispered, "You's ain't pregnant, right?"

"I'm not pregnant!" She exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ok." I said, focusing on the actual announcement. "Katherine and I is movin' out."

"What?" Elmer asked, standing up.

"Yeah, what are you's talkin' about?" Finch demanded, standing up as well.

"Look, the apartment we got is in the Upper East Side, So it's not that far..." I started, but I was drowned out by everyone else talking.

"Hey! Hey!" I called in a vain attempt to shut everyone up.

" _Shut up!_ " Katherine called, sending the whole room into silence. Everyone except Katherine and I sat down. "Thank you." She started. "Now, Yes. Jack and I are moving out. We bought an apartment in the Upper East Side. It's ten blocks from here. That's a fifteen-minute walk. You guys can walk up and see us any time you want. We will be moving out in about a week. Any questions?" Everyone stayed silent and unmoving. "Good."

She sat down, having said her peace, and I sat down next to her, still trying to take in what had just happened.

When people dared to start to talk again, only at a small whisper, I leaned over to Katherine and whispered in her ear, "That was really hot."

"You think so?" She teased.

"Wanna leave dinner a little early? Go upstairs?" I asked.

"No!" She said, then added, quieter, "Maybe a little later, though." which made me smile.

XXX

Katherine's POV

Jack and I started packing the measly belongings we had in our room, mostly my work stuff, his drawings, and clothes. While we were packing, a memory flooded over me.

_Jack was helping me pack for my move to Philadelphia. While I was packing at a normal pace, he kept picking up each item, taking a good, long look at it, then taking forever to put it in a box._

_"Jack, I know you don't want me to move, but the least you could do is pack at a normal speed." I joked, but he didn't even look up, so I walked up behind him, and hugged him from the back, and he leaned into me. I asked him,_ _"What's wrong?"_

_"I'd just don't wants you to leave." He responded, holding my hands in his._

_"I know." I said. "I know."_

"...Ace?" Jack asked, pulling me out of my head.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, not hearing a thing he had said.

"Do you's needs these old papes from Philly?" He asked, holding them up.

"Ugh." I groaned just thinking about it. "Just get rid of them."

"You's sure?" He asked, looking through them. "All these got your name on 'em." He read one through, and then said, "This is really good, Ace."

"If you want to keep them, you can, but I don't care what you do with them." I said, turning back to the clothes I was packing and getting an instant feeling of depression just from looking at them. I groaned, then flopped down on the blanket bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, walking over and sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I hate packing." I groaned. "I hate moving, and I hate cardboard boxes!"

"'Ey, Ace. It'll be ok." He said, pulling me into his arms. "In a few days, wes'll be in our own place, and we's won't 'ave to do dis again for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, falling deeper into his embrace.

XXX

Jack's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I looked around for a minute, confused, until I realized that I was in Katherine and my new apartment. We re-made our blanket bed on the floor in our bedroom here until we had time to get a real one. We would've waited, but I could tell the boxes and the whole process of moving was stressing Katherine out, so I rushed it so we could get it over with and so she wouldn't be stressed anymore.

I looked down at Katherine, still asleep in my arms, and smiled. She was so cute when she slept.

I layed unmoving in our bed until she started to stir, her eyes fluttering open.

"Good mornin'." I whispered in her ear as she woke up.

"Mm. Good morning." She mumbled, still half asleep. After a few moments, she asked, "Where are we?"

"In our new apartment." I explained. "Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes. Then she started coughing while she got up off the floor.

"Ace, what's wrong?" I asked, getting up off the floor after her. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. I'm not sick. I don't get sick." She denied, and fell into another coughing fit.

"Ok, dats it. You's stayin' home from work today." I said, leading her back into the bed.

"No, no. I'm not sick." She said, getting back up.

"Ace, you's sick." I said.

"I'm not." She said, opening the box with her clothes in it. "Anyways, we need the money." She coughed.

"You's not workin' for one day won't break us." I said, pulling her back into the bed. "You's stayin' here."

"Fine." She said, laying down. "But you still need to go to work."

"I's ain't leavin' you, Ace." I said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in mine.

"Go." She said, before falling asleep again.

"I's stayin' right here." I smirked at my sleeping girlfriend.


	11. Broken Together

Katherine's POV

My eyelids felt heavy as I woke to hear a crash coming from outside the bedroom door.

"Ah, shit." I heard Jack curse. I slowly peeled myself off the bed and out into the main room, where Jack was in the kitchen, cleaning up the pans he just dropped.

"What time is it?" I croaked, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, how you's feelin'?" Jack asked, rushing to my side, grabbing a water on his way over. He held it up to my chapped lips, and I drank most of it then and there.

"A little better." I replied.

"Good." He said. He led me over to the couch we picked up yesterday that was sitting on the street with a sign that said 'free' on it. He sat me down in the middle, and crouched on the floor in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Do you's wants somthin' to eat?" He asked, looking into my eyes lovingly.

"I'm not really hungry." I lied. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Ace, I's know you well enough to know when you's lyin' to me." He said. My stomach growled, and he laughed. "Case in point. So, whatcha in the mood for?"

"Anything, really." I replied, an he got up off the floor and walked to the kitchen. I heard his open and close the fridge, then he walked back with a yogurt cup and a spoon in one hand, and water in the other.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking the yogurt and starting to eat. Jack just stared at me from his place on the floor and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You's just so beautiful." He smiled, and I blushed.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Jack stood up, kissed my forehead, then walked to the door to answer it.

Jack's POV

I crossed the room to the door, and before I opened it, I could hear the very loud whispers of the Newsies on the other side.

I pulled it open, and they all screamed "Surprise!"

"Get in the hall!" I commanded as soon as they were quiet enough to hear me. They all back up, and I followed them into the hall, closing the door behind me.

"What goin' on, Jack?" Albert asked.

"Katherine's sick, and she needs peace and quiet." I explained. "What's up, boys?"

"We's wanted to surprise you's at your new apartment." Crutchie explained, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Look, fellas, this is nice and all, but can you's come back in a few days? Katherine really needs quiet right now." I explained.

"But you's is gonna come see us, right?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Is'll come by the lodge house in two days."

The boys all broke out into commotion, surprised by the fact that I wouldn't be back until two days later.

"Hey! _Hey!_ " I called to get their attention, and they all shut up. "There is other people livin' here, so pipe down. Also, I's needs to be 'ere for Katherine night now. Yous'll be ok without me for two days. I don't live there anymore. Yous'll have to get used to life without me there. Now, why don't you's head back. It's three in the afternoon, and I still see papes in you's hands. Go sell 'em."

The boys reluctantly turned around and left, but Race hung back.

"I... I needs to talk to you's." Race studdered.

"Ok." I said.

"I's was in Brooklyn last night, visitin' Spot, and the Queens kids musta seen me or somthin', cuz this note was slipped under da lodge door overnight." He explained, handing me a note.

_Manhattan,_

_Watch your backs_

_-Queens_

"Look, Race, I's hate to say dis, but, I think you seein' Spot right now is a bad idea." I started.

"If we's work out a neutral meetin' place, could dat work?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. "But, Race, be careful." I clapped him on the shoulder and he turned to leave, but then I called, "Oh, and Race?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You's in charge now." I said, and he smiled before running off.

I opened the door to the apartment to find Katherine reading a book on the couch, her yogurt and water on the kitchen counter.

"How are the boys?" She asked, then coughed a few times.

"They's is fine. You's ain't." I said. "I could've gotten dat for you's." I said, walking over to her and gesturing to her book.

"I'm sick. I'm not helpless." She mused as I sat down next to her.

"Did you's finish the yogurt?" I asked.

"Yes, mom." She joked.

I put my hand on her head to feel for a fever. I had been checking in her during her nap, and it was obvious then that she did, but not it seemed like there wasn't one. I was kicking myself for not asking one of the boys to go down to the drug store and buy a thermometer.

I must've been making a face, because Katherine asked, "What?"

"I's can't tell if you's have a fever witout a thermometer." I lamented.

"Jack, you can leave me alone for ten minutes to run to the drug store and buy a thermometer. I won't be dead when you get back. I promise." She explained, closing her book.

"Ok." I said. I kissed her on top of her head and grabbed my coat. "Is'll be back in ten minutes."

"Go!" She exclaimed as I walked out the door.

"Ok! Ok! I's goin'!" I said, throwing up my hands in surrender, then walking out of the apartment.


	12. Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole

Jack's POV

I walked down the bitterly cold streets of the Upper East Side to the pharmacy that's only three blocks from our new apartment. Despite the short walk, I was still freezing when I walked in.

When I opened the glass door, a bell chimed over my head.

"Hello, sir." An overly happy man behind the counter to the right of the door recited when I walked in. "What can I get for you today?"

"Just a thermometer." I answered, walking up to the counter.

"Would it be intrusive to ask what it was for?" He asked, ducking under the counter and grabbing one from the glass display case, moving it to the counter.

"I thinks my girlfriend has a fever, but we's just moved into a new apartment, and we's don't have a thermometer." I explained.

"That'll be ten cents." The clerk said, and I pulled a dime out of my pocket and placed it on the counter. I took the thermometer and shoved it in my pocket before walking back out into the cold.

When I was about a block from our building, a newsie I didn't recognize walked up to me.

"Jack Kelly." He stated, staring me down.

"Yeah." I responded, confused.

"Whatcha doin' witout papes in the middle of the day?" He asked mockingly.

"My girlfriend and I gots a apartment here a few days ago." I explained. "She's sick today, so I's stayed home wit her." There was a pause before I added, "Besides. I ain't a newsie no more."

"So I's heard." The boy said, standing up a little straighter.

"Well, if you's don't mind, I's gonna go." I said, trying to punch past the boy, but he stood his ground.

"Stay outta Queens." He threatened before pushing past me and walking away.

I stood there for a minute, taking in what just happened, before walking the last block to the apartment and going back up to the fourth floor where our apartment was.

I unlocked the door and walked back in to see Katherine, still reading on the couch.

"What took you so long?" She joked, not even turning around when I walked in.

"Some Queens kid threatened me on my ways home." I said in all seriousness.

"Whoa." She said, getting up, then sitting back down.

"You ok?" I asked, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah. Just a little light headed." She explained. I pulled the thermometer out of my pocket and handed it to her. She put it in her mouth and shot me a look.

"You's wants to know 'bout the Queens kid." I asked, and she nodded. "He just ran into me outside the drugstore."

She took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it, then set it down on a box in front of us. I picked it up and looked at it. It read one hundred one point four.

"Ace, dis is a high fever." I said.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No, your not." I said. "I'm bringin' you's a blanket."

"Jack, seriously. I'm fine." She said, grabbing my arm.

"I's still gettin' you's a blanket." I said, getting up off the couch and walking into the bedroom, picking up one of the blankets off the floor and walking back into the living room to find Katherine shivering.

"See, I told you's you need a blanket." I said, walking over to her and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled as I sat back down next to her.

"Do you's want some coffee?" I asked, noticing that she was still shivering.

"Yeah." She said, and I got up off the couch and making coffee in the coffeemaker Katherine had bought from her old apartment and poured in into a cup with a little cream and sugar, just the way she liked it.

I walked over to her and handed her the coffee, and she wrapped her hands around the mug and drank almost the entire thing in less than a minute.

After she finished, she put her head in my lap, and I put my arm around her, rubbing her arm to warm her up. I eventually felt her stop shivering and fall asleep.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I slowly woke, still on the couch, to morning light coming through the windows in front of me, and a piece of paper in my hand. I held it up and read it.

_Ace,_

_Went to work at 8. Be back at 5. Check your temp and drink water when yous wake up._

_Forever yours, Jack_

I slowly sat up to find the thermometer and a glass of water on a box in front of me. When I picked up the water, I found another note under the water.

_Ace,_

_Your breakfast and lunch is in the fridge. Eat them._

_Forever yours, Jack_

I smiled. Jack always signed his notes to me _Forever yours._ It was really cute. I loved how my man takes care of me.

I got up off the couch and walked to the fridge. I pulled it open to see two plates. One had two slices of bread with peanut butter, and the other one had a ham and cheese sandwich. I took the breakfast plate and brought it back to the couch and ate it there. After I ate it, I pulled out my book. I had only read one page when I heard a knock at the door.

I got up and went to the door. When I pulled it open, there were three young, dirty boys at the door.

"Hello." I started. "If your here for Jack, he's not here."

"Is you's his girlfriend?" The tallest one asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"This is from Queens." The tallest one said, then he put a bag over my hand and dragged me into the hall.


	13. Life During Wartime

Jack's POV

I went to unlock the apartment door after work, only to find it already unlocked. I pulled it open, confused.

"Ace?" I called into the apartment. I walked into the kitchen and saw her book open on the couch, her blanket in a heap on the floor, and an empty plate on a box in front of the couch. I went to the fridge and opened it, seeing her lunch still in the fridge.

I walked into both the bedrooms to find them empty, and then saw the same was in the bathroom as well. I walked back to the main room, and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A note on the floor by the front door.

I ran over and picked it up and read it.

_Jack,_

_Wes got ur girlfriend in Queens. Meet us in Long Island City at sundown tonight or she gets it_

_-Queens_

Without even locking the door, I ran out to the lodge house.

XXX

I burst into the lodge house in the middle of their dinner, and all the boys went silent when I walked in.

"Da Queens kids took Katherine." I said, holding up the note and catching my breath.

Race stood up and took the note out of my hands, reading it out loud to the rest of the Newsies, then turned to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I's left for work while she was still sleepin', then I's came back to an empty apartment." I explained, then crossed the room and sat down on the edge of one of the bunks against the far wall of the room.

"Well, what should we's do?" Romeo asked.

"Well, we's should talk to Brooklyn, right?" Finch suggested.

"Yeah, but if the Queens kids see us in Brooklyn, they might hurt Katherine." Davey pointed out, then quickly added, "Sorry, Jack."

"No, no. It's ok." I said, getting back up and walking over to where Race was standing by the door. "Race. Have you's set up your meetin' place wit' Spot yet?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"When's you's meetin' him next?" I started.

"In an hour." He replied.

"Ok, so, what if I's go wit' ya, and we's can tell 'im den." I suggested.

"Ok, yeah, that might work." He said, and the rest of the boys in the room smiled. We had a plan.

XXX

Race and I walked into an alley in SoHo, and went and sat down on some boxes behind a dumpster.

"Jesus, Race. Dis place is a dump. You's really meet your boyfriend 'ere?" I asked.

"It's da only safe place we's could think of." He replied, then Spot emerged from where we just came from.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?" He asked, sitting down on a crate across from us.

"We's got a problem." I started. "Wit' the Queens kids."

"What happened?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Dey took Katherine." I started. "I's left for work, and she's is sick, so she was home alone, and when I's got back, she was gone. De only trace was dis note." I said, holding it out.

He read over it quickly, then looked up.

"So, what should we's do?" He asked.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Well, I guess we's should go to Long Island City."

XXX

Race, Spot and I took the long journey to Long Island City and made it there just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. When we got there, there were four boys waiting for us.

"Let's go." They said, three of them grabbing our arms and practically dragging us east. The fourth one led the way.

"Why is you's here?" The boys holding Spot asked.

"Anythin' that concerns Manhattan concerns us." He said simply, trying and failing to shrug the boys oof his arm.

They dragged us in silence for three neighborhoods until we got to central Maspeth. They led us into a building that, by the looks of it, was their lodge house.

They dragged us into the front room, and finally let go of our arms. I knew I would have bruises from that later.

I scanned the room, looking for any sign of leadership, and everyone just stood in the shadows of the room awkwardly.

"Jack Kelly." I eventually heard from the shadows. "The infamous Manhattan leader."

"Who are you's?" I asked, and a young boy who couldn't be any older than sixteen stepped out into the middle of the room.

"The leader of Queens." He declared, putting his hands on his hips in a failed attempt to be intimidating.

"Look, we's is just 'ere for Katherine, so wes'll just take 'er and be on our way." I stated, walking forward until I was nose to nose with him. I was at least a half a foot taller than him, no question.

"Not happening." He whispered, then pushed me away.

"What do we's need to do to get 'er back peacefully?" Spot asked, stepping forward.

"Ah, Spot Collins." The 'leader' said, looking over my shoulder at him. "I's glad you's is both here. To answer the question, the only way you's can get your little girlfriend back witout a war is to give yer territory to Queens." He finished, again trying and failing to look intimidating.

"Who?" I asked, keeping my composure.

"Both of you's." He said, smirking.

"You know we's can beat you's to a pulp, right?" Spot asked, getting in the boys face.

"Is'll give you a day to think it over." He said, brushing off Spots comment. "You's can go." He flicked his hand towards the door and turned around.

"Can I's at least see her?" I asked. "She's is probably scared."

"Fine." The leader said, turning back around to face us. "Two minutes."


	14. Drowning on Dry Land

Jack's POV

One of the Queens boys opened the door to where Katherine was being kept, and I pushed past him and into the room as soon as it was unlocked.

"Katherine!" I called when I entered the room. I rushed to her side and put my arm around her.

"Jack?" She asked, looking up at me, then smiled. "Jack."

I looked my girlfriend up and down. Her right arm was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of the room, and she was in a huddle on the floor. She was shivering, but her skin was burning up, and it was obvious she had been crying. I kissed her forehead to try and help calm her down.

"Jesus, Ace. You's burnin' up." I said. "Have they's been givin' you's water?"

"They gave me one glass, but I finished it a few hours ago, and they won't give me more." She explained, gesturing to an empty glass on the floor next to her.

"Oh, Ace. I's so sorry. I wouldn't 'ave left if I's had known what was..." I started.

"Jack. It's ok." She cut me off. "You had no way of knowing. It's not your fault."

I felt her melt into my arms as she relaxed a little.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Da Queens kids left a 'threatening' note. Dems is stupid." I laughed.

"Well, their idiocy led you to me." She smiled.

"And I's is so thankful for dat." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, Kelly. Times up." The gaurd, Who couldn't be much older than twelve, walked in and said.

"No." I said. "I's is takin' her wit me." I went to unlock her cuffs, and the boys crossed the room and grabbed my wrist.

"You's don't wanna mess wit Queens." He said.

"Is'll mess wit Queens whenevers I want." I said, still trying to undo the cuffs. "Dis little band of babies don't scare me."

I turned around to face the boy, who looked like he was going to make some smart remark, and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and passed out.

"My hero." Katherine breathed.

"Cover your eyes, Ace." I said, picking up the oversized garden shears off the floor in the corner of the room. I didn't want to know what those were used for.

She covered her eyes and stretched her arm out as far as it would go, and I started trying to cut the cuffs off. Metal peices flew all over the room, getting dangerously close to my face.

"Ok, you's free." I said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out into the hall. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Race and Spot we're waiting in the hall, unguarded.

"We's needs to get her outta 'ere." I said.

"Ok." They chorused.

I looked down at Katherine, who was falling asleep in my arms. I stroked her face, trying to wake her up.

"Ace." I whispered. "Don't fall asleep. I know you's wants to, but not yet."

She woke up with a small moan, before her eyes blinked closed again.

"Ace, we's are gonna get you's out, ok? Just stay quiet." I explained.

"Ok." She said, nuzzling her head into my chest. I smiled at my sleeping girl in my arms.

"What's do you need us to do?" Race asked.

"Distract 'em, den get outta 'ere as fast as possible." I said.

"Shouldn't be dat hard." Spot said. "Those kids ain't dat bright."

"Wes'll probably be able to convince den wit a nice speech." I joked.

"Hey, dat might work." Race said.

"Oh, come on." I scoffed.

"No, really." He said. "Dem kids really is dumb."

"Yeah." Spot said. "Maybe."

"Just so long as dat 'leader' kid ain't in the room." I said. "Dey all seem scared of 'im. I's don't know why."

"Yeah. Dat kid is almost cute." Race laughed.

We all walked down the hall and back to the main room. Race walked in first, scanned the room, and then gestured for us to enter.

As the Queens kids saw me with Katherine, they formed a circle around the four of us, almost hissing. It felt like a heard of lions about to pounce.

"You's can't take her." One of the boys said, walking up to me and trying to take her out of my arms. I tightened my grip around her and held my ground.

"Look, boys. Think about what you's is doin'. You's is holdin' a poor, defenseless woman, who's sick, by da way, hostage. She ain't never done anythin' to you. So, please. Let us just take 'er. We's don't want no trouble." I explained to them, and they started whispering amongst themselves, trying to decide what to do.

"Ok, look." The one who stepped forward earlier started. "We's don't exactly agree wit everythin' our leader does. Hell, we's don't even know 'is name. We's just follow 'im cuz he says 'e'll throw us out if we don't. You's can take 'er, but we's blamin' you when he finds out."

"Look, if you's ever get thrown out, come to Manhattan. Wes'll take you's in." Race started, which made me smile. I was glad he was taking initiative as a leader.

"We's 'ave known guys like 'im." Spot continued, stepping forward. "I promise, 'is threats is empty."

"Thanks, guys." The boy started. "Now, go 'fore he comes back."

"Thank you's so much." I said, and we all ran out the door and through Queens back to the bridge home.


	15. Shock to the System

Katherine's POV

I blinked my eyes open to feel Jack's arms wrapped around me, still carrying me. It was bitter cold out, and I could feel him shivering a little. His coat was draped over me, and he was freezing.

"Jack, where are we?" I asked, my throat dry and scratchy.

"'Ey, Ace." He smiled down at me. "We's almost back to the apartment."

"Put your coat back on." I said, nestling my head into his chest. "Your freezing."

"You's is sick, Ace. You needs it more than I do." He said, turning a corner.

"Then at least put me down." I complained. "I can walk, and you must be exhausted."

"I'm good." He said.

"Jack, seriously." I said, jumping down. "I'm walking."

He rolled his shoulders and stretched for the rest of the way home. The walk from Queens was a few hours, and he must've been carrying me for a long time.

When we got up to our building, we climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and into our apartment. When we got in, I took off Jack's coat and hung it on a hook by the door. Then, I walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket I left on the floor and pulled it over myself, collapsing on the couch after.

"Do you's need anythin'?" Jack asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"No, I'm ok." I said, letting my eyes close.

"Can I at least bring you's to the bed?" He asked. "I don't wants to leave you's alone."

"Sure." I said, and I felt him pick me up again and carried me to the bed and layed me down, and I heard him move around for a few minutes before laying down next to me and pulling me into him arms. Then, I drifted off.

XXX

I opened my eyes to the sound of Jack pulling clothes out of boxes and throwing them onto the floor.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, getting up.

"Hey, do you's wants some breakfast?" He asked, still sifting through boxes.

"Yeah, but I can get it. Seriously, what are you doing?" I asked, walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Have you's seen my brown vest?" He asked, not looking up.

"No, I haven't." I said, then grabbed his shoulders and moved his shoulders so he was facing me. "Are you ok?"

"We's needs to go to the lodge this mornin', and I'm nervous about what we's are gonna find there." He explained.

"First of all, you have nothing to be nervous about." I started. "Everything is going to be fine. Also, what's this 'we'? I need to go to work."

He stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You's can't go to work." He said.

"And why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You's is sick." He stated.

"I feel better." I said, and he put his hand to my head, feeling for a fever. When he felt that my skin was normal temperature, he walked out into the living room, coming back into the bedroom a moment later with the thermometer in his hand. He put it in my hand, and I put it in my mouth. I rolled my eyes as it read my temperature, then after sixty seconds, I took it out, read it, and handed it to Jack.

"See?" I said. "Ninty eight point seven. Normal."

"Can you's at least come wit me to the lodge today? I's needs to know you's is safe." He explained, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fine." I broke. "But I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Ok." He said. "Well, get dressed then. We's gotta leave in ten minutes."

I walked to the box in front of me where I had packed my clothes, and, and Jack went back to looking through his. I pulled out and outfit and folded it in my arms, waiting for him to leave the room to change.

"What is you waitin' for?" He asked when he saw me waiting.

"Nothing." I responded, then turned around and lifted my shirt off over my head. When I did, I winced.

"Ace, is you ok?" Jack asked, walking over to my front to face me, and saw the huge bruise and series of cuts on my torso. "Did they's hurt you?" He asked, gently touching my abdomen.

"No." I lied.

"You know you's can tell me anythin', Ace." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I cried, falling into him arms. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed, pressing on different parts of my chest, which made me wince.

"Ace, we's gotta get you's to a hospital." He said.

"No, no hospital." I said. "It's just a bruise and some cuts."

"It's a broken rib." He shot back.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You's don't wanna know how many boys came back from da Refuge wit broken ribs." He explained. "I learned 'bout 'em over da years."

"Do you can fix it yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they's would do a better job at a hospital..." He tried.

"No. You just do it." I said, and he nodded and got up, then walked into the main room. A few moments later, he came back with a roll of bandages.

"Now, we's ain't got no pills or notin', so dis is gonna hurt." He said.

"O-ok." I studdered. "Anything to keep me out of the hospital."

"Why do you's hate hospitals so much?" He asked, putting two fingers over my broken rib.

"My mom died in one when I was thirteen." I started, and he pushed down lightly on the broken bone, which caused me to whimper a little bit. "She got really sick when I was little, and was in and out of hospitals most of my life, and then when I turned thirteen, she die... Ah!" I screamed as he pushed the rib back into place.

"It's always easier when you's don't see it comin'." He explained before sitting me up and starting to wrap the bandage over my torso. "Keep goin'."

"Well, She died about a month after my thirteenth birthday, and I've never stepped foot in a hospital ever since." I finished as he used a piece of tape to finish off the bandage. "Thanks."

"Always." He said before gently leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Oh, come on." I laughed. "That was lame."

"It was, wasn't it." He laughed with me, and he pulled me in for a real kiss.


	16. There's No 'I' In Team

Jack's POV

While Katherine and I walked to the lodge house, I kept a protective arm around her waist to keep her upright. I've had a broken rib before, and I knew how much they hurt. I could tell she was in pain the entire way there. I didn't know how she hid it that long.

"Are you's ok?" I asked her after she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Let me knows if you needs me to carry you." I said.

"Jack, I'm fine." She reiterated, and we finished the walk to the lodge house in silence.

When we got there, all the boys clapped when they saw Katherine in the door, and she smiled.

"Why are they clapping?" She asked as we walked to a bed at the edge of the room.

"You's survived your first kidnappin'. That's an achievement." I explained.

"You rescued me. Are you sure they're not clapping for you?" She asked as I sat her down on the bed. I crouched down next to her.

"Yeah. I's sure." I replied, and she smiled.

I was about to take charge when Race called, "Listen up!" The whole room went silent.

"You trained him well." Katherine said before I stood up.

"What we's did last night was dangerous." Race started. "And we's 'ave never dealt wit these kids 'fore, and we's don't know if they's is gonna retaliate, so we's all needs to be on our gaurd."

Just then, Spot and a few of his Newsies walked in and joined the meeting. Spot walked over and kissed Race on the cheek when he came in, then whispered something into his ear, which made Race laugh, then he mumbled something to Spot.

"Uh, what exactly did you's do der?" Romeo asked.

"Well, we's confronted da Queens kids and den rescued Katherine." Race tried to explain, but clearly the boys were still confused, so I stepped in. I made a mental note to coach Race later.

"When we's got there, dey revealed dat dey's got a secret leader." I started. "He let me see Katherine. She was locked up, so I's got 'er out, den when we's went to leave, da leader was nowhere to be found, so we's talked to da other boys, who said dey don't really trust 'im. So dey let us go."

I heard Katherine wince, so I turned around and saw her trying to get up. I grabbed her waist and helped her finish getting up.

"Is she's ok?" Romeo asked, walking up to us.

Katherine looked up at me, question in her eyes, and I nodded, so she lifted her shirt, exposing the giant bandage I put on her abdomen that morning.

"What happened?" Elmer asked.

"Dey..." I started, but Katherine stopped me.

"They came to the apartment and took me from there yesterday, then they brought me to their hideout, where they..." She trailed off, choking up a little. I whispered encouraging words into her ear, and she kept going. "They cuffed me to a pole, and then beat me, which is how I got a broken rib." She started crying.

"How long were you there?" Davey asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I couldn't keep track."

"Guys, lets give 'er some breathin' room." I said, and I pulled her into a gentle embrace, then sat her down on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Les asked.

"Watch our backs. Be on gaurd. See what happens." Spot said simply, and Race nodded.

Everyone sensed that it was the end of the meeting, so they all started to get up and head to their bunks. Katherine, still crying in my arms, looked up.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Of course, Ace. I's just need to talk to Race for a minute." I said, slowly rising from the bed and walking over to where Race and Spot were standing.

"Is der anythin' I can do to help?" I asked them.

"Watch Katherine." Spot replied. "She's seems unstable right now."

"Yeah. The first time is always da hardest." I said, glancing back at her. "We's should probably get goin'. She needs to goes home."

"Ok, bye." Race said, and I clapped him on the shoulder and nodded at Spot before crossing the room back to Katherine.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded. I helped her get up from the bed, and we walked the same way home as we had come, with my arm around her waist.

XXX

Katherine's POV

"Are you's sure you's can't stay home one more day?" Jack asked the next morning as we were getting dressed.

"I have to go to work, Jack, and so do you. And God knows you won't let me stay here alone." I shot back.

"Fine." He said, "But wait for me to pick you's up before leavin'. Don't go anywhere witout me."

"So, what? I just have a twenty-four-hour protection detail now?" I asked as we left the apartment.

"If I's have anythin' to say about it, yes." Jack replied, grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes.

We walked to my office in silence, and he dropped me off with a kiss at the door. I walked up the stairs to my office, and I saw two notes on my desk. I picked up the one on top. It was a note from my boss's secretary. There was a box of chocolates, too.

_Dear Miss Plumber,_

_I understand you're feeling sick. I hope you feel better soon!_

_-Miss Lena_

_P.S. - Enjoy the chocolate_

I smiled and put the note in my desk drawer, making a mental note to give her a thank-you note later. I opened the box of chocolates and picked one up, taking a bite of it. It was caramel. My favorite.

I picked up the other note as I popped the rest of the chocolate morsel into my mouth, and opened it. As I read it, I got more and more worried. Jack was not going to like this.


	17. The First Cut is Deepest

Katherine's POV

I stood outside my office building at the end of that day, waiting for Jack to pick me up. I turned my head and saw him jogging up the street towards me.

"'Ey, Ace." He said, pulling me into a light and gentle embrace when he reached me. "How's your ribs doin'?"

"Better." I replied, and he stepped back and he pulled up my shirt to look at my bandages.

"We's are gonna have ta replace dem when we'a get home." He said.

"Ok." I replied, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking towards home. I reached into my left pocket and felt the note burning a hole there. This was going to be a hard night.

"I'd got a surprise for you's at da apartment." Jack said, smiling.

"Ok." I said, fudging a smile.

We made light conversation on the way home, Jack doing most of the talking. When we finally made it to the front door, Jack let go of my waist to jimmy his key into the lock, and I laughed at him. Though it was a simple skill, Jack was pretty terrible about unlocking doors.

He finally got the door open, and I walked inside, scanning the room. Everything seemed normal so far.

"Come on." Jack smiled, pulling me into the bedroom. I walked in, and there was a bed. A real, actual bed.

"Oh my god." I said, covering my face with my hands.

"I's got it at dis used furniture store a few blocks down. It's was super cheap." He explained.

"Jack, this is amazing." I said, trying to make myself smile, but I just couldn't. "But, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok." He said. I walked over and sat down on the bed, sighing a little on impact. I hadn't slept in a real bed since I lived in Philadelphia. He sat down next to me. "What is it?"

"Well, it's... this." I said, handing him the second note that was on my desk this morning.

"'Miss Plumba'.'" Jack read aloud, giving me a weird face. I gestured for him to keep reading. "'Due to a recent project, we's needs you to go back to Philadelphia for a week, startin'...' Ace, dis says you needs to leave tomorrow."

"Yes." I said, looking at my feet.

"There I's is comin' wit you." He said.

"Jack, no." I replied. "You need to be here for the Newsies. Besides, it's only a week, and..."

"I's just got you's back, Ace. I ain't leavin' you again." He cut me off.

"Well, you're going to have to!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bed and wincing. My hand flew to my abdomen.

"Let me change your bandages." Jack said, voice suddenly soft. He got up off the bed, sat me back down, and went to the kitchen to get the bandages. He walked back in, and I took my shirt off so he could work on my bandages.

"Why can't I's come wit you?" Jack asked.

"Because you can't miss work for a week. Because you need to be here for the Newsies. Because I need you to _trust me_." I explained.

"I do trust you, Ace. I do. I's is just worried 'bout you." He explained.

"Jack, there's not gang war going on down there that I'm in the middle of. If anything, I'm safer there than I am here." I said.

"You think you's is unsafe here?" Jack asked, taking off the old bandages and exposing my bruised and cut up abdomen.

"No, but, I'm just saying that I wouldn't need you to protect me there." I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder. He wrapped my stomach with the bandages in silence.

He ripped the bandages to finish them, then taped them off. He stood up and threw out the old ones.

"Do you's really have to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I responded, standing up and picking up my suitcase off the floor. I walked over to one of my clothes boxes and started pulling things out to pack.

"At least let me's pack for you's." Jack offered.

"Jack, if you pack for me, I'll be the same mismatched outfit for a week." I joked. He laughed, but I could tell there was no meaning behind it. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting down the clothes and walking over to him.

"I's can't do dis again, Katherine." He said, turning around and walking away from me. I knew he was serious because he used my real name. He usually just called me Ace.

"Jack, it's only a week." I said, walking towards him. "It's just a start-up I'm helping get off the ground. And then I'll be back."

"Yeah, but that's what you's said last time!" Jack exclaimed. "You said you's was helpin' wit a new project, and that it was temporary. You's was gone for a year, Katherine! A year!"

"I promise, Jack. It's only a week this time." I said.

"What happens when dis week turns into a month? A month into another year? When happens den, Katherine?" He demanded.

"Jack, it won't be that way this time. I promise." I said, tears starting to stream down my face.

"You know what? No." He decided.

"What?" I asked.

"It's either me, or dis trip, Katherine. You's can't have both." He said.

"You're not seriously making me choose between you and my job?" I asked.

"Not your job. Dis trip." Jack clarified.

"Jack, I'll get fired if I don't go!" I exclaimed.

"Katherine, please don't go." Jack begged, starting to cry.

"Jack... I'm sorry." I said, quickly dumping all of my stuff in my suitcase and zipping it up.

"Where are you's goin'?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight." I replied.

"At least take care of yer cuts." Jack reminded.

"I will." I replied hardly, then stomped out into the living room and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.


	18. She's Gone

Katherine's POV

I sat on my hotel bed the next morning, tying my shoes. When I sat up straight, I winced, and my hand flew to my abdomen.

"Oh, shit. This hurts." I said to myself.

I thought about going to talk to Jack about how I could make it feel better, but then I stopped myself. I couldn't do that to myself.

I got off the bed and walked to the door, taking my purse off the table beside the door in the process. I grabbed my room key and stuffed it in my already full purse, then took my already packed suitcase and walked out the door.

I walked back down to the lobby and checked out of my room, then walked down the street towards my dad's office.

As I walked down the street, I passed the apartment building where Jack and I live. I stood there for a moment, thinking that maybe I should go talk to Jack, then decided against it, and continued down the street.

The walk to the World headquarters was only about fifteen blocks from the hotel, but it felt much longer than that with a heavy suitcase and a broken rib.

I walked into The World lobby, and the receptionist smiled at me from her desk.

"Hello, Miss Pulitzer." She greeted, standing up. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi. I need to see my father please." I smiled.

"Of course." She said, sitting back down. "Just one moment."

She picked up the phone on her desk and put it to her ear. "Mr. Pulitzer's daughter is here to see him." She said into the phone, then after a few seconds, nodded to me and pointed towards the elevator. I stepped into the open one closest to me.

"Where to?" The young boy inside asked.

"Mr. Pulitzer's office, please." I replied, and the boy closed the door and started cranking the handle. When it finally got to my father's floor, he opened the doors and smiled.

"Thank you." I said, getting off the elevator to see Hannah sitting at her desk outside my father's office.

"Hello, dear." She said, rising from her desk and coming around to give me a hug. She's been almost like a mother to me since my mom died. "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks." I smiled, then walked through the door.

"Hello, dear." My father said when I opened the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good... Umm... I need to borrow a car for the week." I stuttered.

"Well, that's quite forward." He said, noting my suitcase. "Where to?"

"I have to go back to Philadelphia for a week for work." I explained.

"Can't Jack drive you?" Dad asked bitterly.

"Jack doesn't have a car, Dad." I said. "You know he doesn't make enough to afford one."

 _Besides,_ I added to myself in my head. _We aren't on the best terms, anyway._

"Sure. Fine." Dad said, walking over to his desk and pulling out a set of car keys. "Is your license still good, or do you want a driver?"

"I'll drive myself, thanks." I replied, taking the keys and walking towards the exit.

"What? No goodbye hug?" He asked, and I turned around to face him. He looked genuine, so I went over and hugged him. When he pulled me into his arms, I winced.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, pulling away.

"Oh, I just fell." I lied. "It's nothing."

"Ok." He replied, walking back to his desk. "I'll see you next week."

"See you." I said as I walked out the door.

XXX

Jack's POV

I ran down the street to the nearest hotel, and burst into the lobby and went to the check-in desk.

"How may I help..." The clerk tried, but I cut him off.

"Is der a woman named Katherine Plumba' checked in 'ere?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Umm..." He started, looking though his record book. "No. No Katherine Plumber."

"What's about Katherine Pulitza'?" I asked. She always used her professional name with hotels and stuff, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to make sure she didn't use her real one.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said, and I ran back out the door, and down another ten blocks to the next hotel.

When I had woken up that morning, I had realized what an idiot I was for letting Katherine go the way I had the day before. So, I got dressed and decided to go searching through all the hotels in the city for her. I knew with her injury she wouldn't have gone very far, but I was still checking the far away hotels anyway.

I ran into the next hotel and repeated the same process at their check-in desk, with the same result. I walked back outside and sat down on a bench next to the hotel, trying to figure out what my next move was. I knew Katherine had to leave early this morning to get on the road to Philadelphia, but it was only nine in the morning, and she would probably still be in whatever hotel she stayed at, eating breakfast.

After running through a list of every hotel I could think of in the city, I decided to go see her father. I knew it was a long shot, but she might have told him where she was staying.

I walked the twenty-five blocks from where I was to The World building, then entered.

"Good morning, Mr. Kelly." The receptionist greeted as I entered.

"Mornin'." I replied. "Can I's see Mr. Pulitza'? It's important."

"Let me check." She said, getting on the phone. She eventually gave me the ok, so I got on the elevator and rode up to Mr. Pulitzer's office.

"Hello, Jack." Hannah said as I walked in, and she opened the door to Mr. Pulitzer's office.

"Have you's seen Katherine?" I asked before he could even get a word in.

"Hello, Jack." He replied curtly. "She was here about an hour ago asking to borrow a car to go to Philadelphia."

"An hour?" I repeated.

"Yes." He said. "Why?"

"I's made a big mistake, sir." I started. "I got mad at 'er when she said she's had to go to Philadelphia, den we's had dis big fight, and... I's needs to talk to her. Apologize."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jack." Mr. Pulitzer replied. "She's gone."


	19. What I Did for Love

Jack's POV

I walked down the street that evening with a duffel bag, a pillow, and a blanket in my arms. The sun was setting, and I was eager to get to the lodge house.

I turned the doorknob, and as I walked in, I saw all they Newsies sitting around on the floor in the main room, playing cards and eating dinner. They all looked up when I walked in, and smiled.

"Hey, Jack!" Les exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the floor across from Elmer and Specs and running over to me. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Katherine had to go to Philadelphia for a week, and I's can't be in da apartment witout 'er." I explained.

"Come join our game!" Les said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards where he was sitting.

"Slow down, little man." I laughed, getting my hand free. "Let me's go put my stuff upstairs."

"Ok!" He said, sitting back down.

I walked up the stairs all the way to the top floor, and out onto the fire escape. I took the ladder from the top floor up to my penthouse, and threw my stuff on the floor. I took a moment to look at the sunset before going back down the ladder and inside again.

When I got back down to the bottom floor, I went and sat down next to Les, Who was playing Uno with Specs and Elmer. I helped him out on his turns until the end of the game, and they dealt me in.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Davey, who was sitting close to the door, got up and opened it to reveal four boys that I recognized from Queens, one being their so-called leader.

"Uh, hello." Davey said. "What can we's do for you?"

"We's came to surrender." The leader boy said, bowing his head. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked up to the newcomers, who were now standing inside the front room. Davey closed the door behind them.

"Oh?" I asked.

"We's 'ave realized dat what we's was doin' was wrong." The leader explained. I looked around at the kids surrounding him, and something seemed off. The leader looked at the boy to his left, and he nodded. They all had hard looks of their faces, except for the leader, who looked... nervous?

"We's won't bother you no more." The leader said, then the boy of the right kicked his heel, and he looked down at the floor and continued, "We's is sorry."

"Uh... ok." Race said. I didn't notice he was standing next to me until now. "You's can go."

They turned to walk out, and as they did, I leaned over and whispered to Race, "Follow me."

I walked out the front door after them, and I grabbed the one boys arm after he walked outside.

"Somthin' seemed off wit that." I started. "What happened?"

"We's stood up against 'im and won." He smiled.

"How?" Race asked.

"We's told 'im either he stop dis stupid crusade, or we's would kick 'im out." He explained. "So, he stopped da whole thing."

"Well, dat's great." I smiled.

He smiled again, then ran off to join his buddies. Race and I walked back into the lodge house.

"Well, dat was easy." Mush said.

"Too easy." Albert pointed out.

"Naw. We's talked to 'em. They's was tellin' da truth." I said, and almost everyone broke into a smile.

We all went back to what we were doing before the Queens boy showed up, and I creamed Les, Elmer, and Specs in a few games of Uno before Davey came and told Les it was time for bed. Les complained, but eventually he complied.

Soon after, I said goodnight to Specs and Elmer, and climbed the stairs all the way up to my penthouse. Before laying down, I looked out at the New York skyline. I thought of my old life, before the strike, before... Katherine. I don't miss starving, I don't miss the threat of the refuge, but sometimes I miss the freedom I had. Hanging with the fellas every day. Being chained to a desk by myself all day every day can be very boring.

I layed down on the makeshift bed I made, then put my hat over my face, and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I sat in a meeting my third day in Philadelphia, hardly listening to what the head of the start-up was saying. All I could think about was Jack.

I knew I shouldn't have left things the way I did. I mean, if anyone needs to apologize, it's him. I'm not saying I need to. But, I just wish I had waited until he and I were in better terms before I left.

"...Miss Plumber?" The Head guy asked.

"Yeah. What?" I replied.

"Are you paying attention at all?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, no. I'm not." I admitted. "Because I have better things I could be doing right now. More important things I have to be thinking about!" I raised my voice. "You know what? I've gotta go." I stood up and collected my things.

"Miss Plumber, we're in the middle of a meeting." The guy said.

"I'm here as an advisor, and you have like ten of those without me." I said, walking towards the door. "I think you'll be fine without me."

"You're aware this is a fireable offense." He said.

"No, no. I know my boss. He'll understand." I said, distracted.

I walked out the door and to the parking lot, getting into the car and turning the keys in the ignition. I had to go to the hotel and get my things, then I had to go to New York. I had to see Jack.


	20. You Really Got A Hold On Me

Katherine's POV

I drove like a madwoman back up north from Philadelphia, trying to figure out what I was going to say to Jack. I knew that we had to make things right... somehow. I wasn't going to let this be the end of us. There was absolutely no way that this was going to break us apart after everything we've been through together.

I drove fifteen miles over the speed limit for most of the drive back to New York, making the majority of the trip faster, but getting from the mainland to Manhattan was going to take a lot more time. There were always a lot of people trying to get there, and the only way to do it was to take a ferry. Even though I left in the late morning, I probably wouldn't get back to the city until the evening, since the drive took so long.

As I pulled into the ferry line, I checked my watch. It read three o'clock. That meant I should be back in the city by five.

I sat impatiently in the ferry line for two hours before I finally got on a boat, and it didn't deliver me back into the city until five-thirty. I drove as fast as I could to Jack and my apartment building.

I did a terrible, and possibly illegal, parking job outside the building, and locked the car, then ran into the building and up the stairs.

I unlocked the door to our apartment, and opened the door to see an empty main room.

"Jack?" I called, taking another quick look at the space. The sun was starting to set, and he was usually home from work by now.

"Jack?" I called again, checking the two bedrooms and the bathroom. They were empty.

I walked back to the door, leaving the apartment, then closing the door and locking it. I went back down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor, then back out the door to the street. I looked at the car, considering getting in, but I knew it would be faster for me to walk the ten blocks to the lodge house then drive. New York traffic was unpleasant.

I ran as fast as my legs, and broken rib, would carry me down the street to the lodge house. I knew that's where Jack went when he needed to think. I knew he went to his penthouse.

After about six blocks of running, I sat down on the curb and took a few deep breaths. I wasn't used to running so much, and my rib wasn't helping matters.

I stood back up and powerwalked the rest of the way to the lodge house. By the time I got there, the sun had already dipped below the horizon.

I walked into the lodge house without bothering to knock, and all the Newsies looked up at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, not bothering with hellos.

"On the roof." Crutchie replied, and I ran past everyone on the floor and up the stairs out to the top floor fire escape. I walked around the building and stood at the bottom of the ladder to the roof, and saw Jack leaning on the railing, looking at the sky. He was shivering from the cold, and it reminded me of how cold I was. I took a deep breath, and when I let it out, I could see my breath. It was really cold.

When I started to climb, he shoved something in his pocket before turning around to face me.

"Whatcha doin' back so early?" He asked, clearly trying not to make me mad.

"I had to see you." I replied. "The way we left things... I had to come back. I needed to know we were ok. I need to know that your ok." I took his hands, and a small smile crept across his face.

"I's so sorry 'bout what I's said, Ace. I's have no excuse for what I's said, and I's really want to make it up to you's." He said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Jack, I shouldn't have left. I really shouldn't have. This was more important than..." I tried, but he cut me off.

"You's had every right to leave. You's needed to go for work, and I's should've let you's. I was wrong here. Just let me be wrong." He explained.

"Jack, it's not just your fault..." I tried again.

"Stop tryina blame yourself!" He said. "If I's had just let you's go witout puttin' up a fight, we's wouldn't be in dis problem right now."

"I know, but..." I tried for the third time.

"Ace, stop it." He said, taking his hand out of his pocket. He was holding something that I couldn't make out in the dark in his hand. "Da first time I's saw you's, I flirted cuz... well... Look at you. You's hot, Ace." I giggled. "Den when I's saw you's again in da theater... I knew we's was meant to be somthin' more."

He took a deep breath, then knelt down on one knee in front of me and exposed what was in his hand - a ring box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a tiny diamond in the center. I took a sharp breath in, covering my mouth with both of my hands and smiling.

"Katherine Plumba'... Pulitza'... whatever." He tried, and laughed a little bit. "Katherine, will you's marry me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

He stood up, a huge grin on his face, and slid the ring on my left ring finger and put the ring box back in his pocket, then pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away and asked, "For sure?"

"For sure." I replied, mimicking his accent, then he smiled again and pulled me into another long, deep kiss.


	21. Heart-Shaped Box

Jack's POV

Katherine and I walked down the steps of the lodge house back down to the main floor, hand in hand, where the boys were finishing up dinner. When we came down, they all had anticipated looks on their faces.

Katherine laughed, shot me a sly look, then held up her left hand. "Were engaged!" She announced, and everyone cheered.

She leaned over to me and whispered, "When did you tell them you were planning to propose?"

"Last night." I replied. She smirked, punched me in the arm, and we walked towards the door.

"We's are goin' home." I smiled, then picked up my duffel bag that I had brought down earlier that morning, planning to go home, and we walked towards the door.

We were walking for a few minutes before Katherine asked me, "Did you talk to my father first?"

"Yes." I replied, then started to tell her the story.

_I stood at in Mr. Pulitzer's office, more nervous than I thought I would be._

_"Yes, Jack?" Mr. Pulitzer asked, not looking up from his desk._

_"I's would like to ask your daughter to marry me, sir." I replied, which made him take off his glasses and look up at me._

_"Excuse me?" He asked._

_"Sir, I's loves your daughter very much, and I's wants to spend the rest of my life wit her." I explained. "She's da love of my life."_

_He stood up and walked around his desk to where I was standing. He stood right in front of me for a moment before saying, "Ok."_

_"Ok?" I asked, dumbfounded. I thought I was going to have to put up more of a fight._

_"Ok." He repeated. "But if you hurt her, I'm coming for you."_

_"Thank you's so much, sir." I replied, then ran out the door. I needed to buy a ring._

"Wow." Katherine said after I told her the story. "I'm surprised he said yes so fast."

"I know." I replied. We walked into our building and up the stairs, and into our apartment. When we got in, we sat down on the couch.

Katherine studied her ring. "How did you afford this?"

"I's 'ave been savin' for a while. Since you's got home, actually." I replied, blushing. The ring was the smallest one they had at the store. The diamond didn't even come out of the ring. It was just part of the band.

"I love it." She smiled, pulling me in for a kiss.

As the kiss got deeper and more passionate, I picked Katherine up off the couch and brought her to the bedroom. I layed her down on the bed and pulled my shirt up over my head, smiled, then went back to kissing her.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I woke up the next morning to feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned, which must have woken Jack up, because he rolled over.

"Ugh. We really shouldn't have done that last night." I said, pulling up my shirt to expose bloody bandages.

"You's wasn't complainin' last night." Jack smirked, then saw my bandages. He immediately hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, then came back out with more bandages, paper towels, tape, scissors, and rubbing alcohol. I smiled. My man takes care of me.

He cut the bandages off my abdomen and poured some rubbing alcohol on a paper towel.

"Dis is gonna hurt." He warned before pressing it to my wounds, and I nodded. He pressed it to my cuts, and I hissed. It hurt like hell.

He cleaned the fresh blood off my stomach, then sat me up and wrapped new bandages around my torso.

"I's is so sorry for doin' dis to you's, Ace." Jack apologized as he finished dressing my wounds.

"You didn't do this." I denied, putting my hand on his cheek. "Those damn Queens kids did this."

"Actually, I's have news 'bout that." Jack started.

"What?" I asked, getting concerned.

"Dey surrendered." Jack started. "Dey came to da lodge house and apologized for everythin' dey did to us, and da leader promised he would stick to 'is side of da river."

"Wow." I replied as Jack cut the end of the bandage and taped it off.

"Did you's replace dis while you's was gone?" He asked.

"Maybe..." I trailed off, looking up and shooting him a guilty look.

"Ace, dats why dis was so bad. You's need to replace dis every day, or it'll get infected." He explained.

I got up off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked, putting all the stuff back in the bathroom.

"I need to go to work." I replied. "My boss is probably pissed at me for ditching in the middle of a meeting."

"You's left in the middle of a meetin'?" Jack laughed.

"Ugh, my god. It was so boring. I couldn't pay attention." I said. "I just hope my boss doesn't fire me."

"He's won't." Jack said, hopping up off the bed and starting to get dressed himself. "Well, probably."

"Shut up." I laughed, punching him in the shoulder. He smiled and punched me back. Then I walked into the bathroom and picked up my hairbrush.

"Do you's want breakfast?" He asked as he pulled his shirt on. I was brushing my hair.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"Ace, you's needs to eat. That won't heal if you don't." Jack said, coming into the bathroom and standing behind me, looking in the mirror.

"Fine." I replied, turning around to face him. "If you want to make yourself useful, you can make me something to eat."

"Ok." He laughed, kissing me, then holding up my left hand and smiling.

"What?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"You's just look so sexy in dat ring." He smiled.

"I do, don't I?" I laughed.

He pushed up my left wrist with his other hand, then looked at my watch. He groaned.

"I's gotta go to work." He groaned, then kissed my forehead. He walked, and I followed him, out into the bedroom, then through to the main room, and went to the fridge. He handed me a yogurt and a spoon, then smiled.

"Eat. And be careful today. Don't hurt yourself more." He said.

"Ok." I said. "I love you."

"I love you's, too." He said, then pulled me in for a quick kiss before walking out the door.


	22. Back Where You Belong

Katherine's POV

I walked into my bosses secretary's office, and she stood up when she saw me.

"Katherine! What are you doing back?" She asked, walking around her desk to talk to me. We had become good friends over the time I had spent working here.

"Hey, Samantha! I came back early." I explained. "Jack and I left things really badly when I left, and I needed to come back and talk to him."

Her right hand brushed against my left one, and she looked down and got really excited. "Is this a ring I see?" She asked.

"Yes, it is!" I exclaimed, picking up my hand to show my ring off to her.

"When did he do it?" Samantha asked.

"Last night. On the roof of the lodge house." I smiled. "I met him up there when I came back, and it was really dark out, and it was so romantic."

"Aww! Well, that's so sweet!" She squealed, then studied the ring. "It's so pretty."

"I know." I smiled. "I love how it's so simple."

"Me too." She said, then hugged me. "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much." I said, then she pulled away and went back to the other side of her desk.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Shiffler?" She asked, looking in a book open on her desk.

"No." I said. "He doesn't know I'm here. I'm afraid he's going to be pissed at me. When I left, I stormed out of a meeting. Literally. I yelled at the lead guy, then left."

"Oh wow." She said, looking up from her desk.

"I just hope I don't get fired." I lamented.

"Oh, you won't. Mr. Shiffler loves you!" Samantha pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." I said. I always tried to stay on my colleague's good graces, especially my bosses. It just made working so much easier.

Samantha picked up the phone on her desk, had a quick conversation with Mr. Shiffler, then put the phone back down and nodded to me. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As I walked into my boss's office, He stood up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of it.

"Miss Plumber. I've been expecting you." Mr. Shiffler said.

"I'm sure you have Mr. Shiffler, and I just came to..." I tried, but he cut me off.

"What do you think gave you the right to walk out, no, _storm out_ in the middle of a meeting? Did you think it wouldn't get back to me?" He demanded.

"I... I was having some personal issues, and I know that's no excuse, but I just had to come back to New York." I explained.

"Yes. I heard congratulations are in order." He sneered.

"Umm... yeah. I'm engaged." I said, bowing my head.

"So, you came back for what? A date?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Absolutely not. There had been a lot of stuff going on with my boyf... fiancés job, and he was under a lot of pressure, so when I told him I had to leave, he and I had a big fight, and I left things really badly, and... I needed to come back. I promise I wouldn't have left if I didn't need to."

"And when you came back, he proposed." Mr. Shiffler stated.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"You know this is unacceptable, Miss Plumber." He said.

"Yes. I know. And I'm really sorry." I tried.

"Ok." He said, walking back behind his desk. "I didn't want to have to do this, but I need to give you a one month disciplinary period."

"Ok." I said.

"In this time, if you do anything else of this magnitude, you _will_ be fired. Do you understand?" He explained.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"I don't have any assignments for you today, so you can take the day off. But I need you back here tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. Thank you so much." I said, keeping my composure as I walked out of his office. As soon as the doors were closed behind me, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"One month probation period." I replied. "I'm just happy he didn't fire me."

"See, I told you!" Samantha said, walking out from behind her desk to give me a hug. Suddenly, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I covered my mouth and ran over to the trash can behind Samantha's desk, then threw up.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Samantha asked as I stood back up.

I stood there for a moment, regaining my composure, then took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm fine. Probably just nerves."

"Yeah." She said, walking back behind her desk and sitting down. "Well, I have to..." She gestured to the papers on her desk.

"I'll let you get back to it." I replied, walking towards the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She waved.

XXX

A few days later, I was in the woman's bathroom at work, talking to Samantha, when I got the sinking feeling again. I ran into one of the stalls and threw up. When I came out, I washed my mouth out in the sink.

"Are you sick or something?" Samantha asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. "I've gotten sick every morning for the past week. It's like I'm on a schedule or something."

"Well, When was your last period?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked, oblivious.

"Katherine... When was the last time you and Jack... you know." She said, tip-toeing around me.

"Oh my god. You don't think...?" I trailed off.

"Well, like I said. When was your last period?" She asked.

"Wait, What day is it?" I asked.

"The seventh." She replied.

"I'm late." I said, and started pacing across the bathroom floor. "I'm late. I'm never late!"

"Katherine..." Samantha said.

Then I said out loud what we had both been thinking. "Am I pregnant?"


	23. Seal Our Fate

Katherine's POV

I sat down on the bathroom floor, trying not to freak out. I couldn't be pregnant... could I?

"Well, when was the last time you and Jack had sex?" Samantha asked, a guilty look on her face. "Sorry for being so forward, but..."

"No, no. It's fine." I said, cutting her off. "It was five days ago. When I got back from Philadelphia and he proposed."

"And when did the symptoms start?" She asked.

"The next morning." I breathed. Suddenly, I had a hard time getting air, and I started to hyperventilate. Samantha sat down next to me and helped me breathe.

"Sweetie, this could be a good thing." She smiled. "I mean, you two are getting married. And you would be a great mom."

"Yeah. I guess." I said once I was finally able to catch my breath.

"So, are you going to tell Jack?" Samantha asked, clearly excited.

"No. Not yet. Not till I know for sure." I replied, still in a daze.

"This isn't a bad thing." She pointed out.

"Yeah." I smiled, finally taking in what was happening. I put my hand on my belly. "I know."

XXX

While I waited for Jack outside my work at the end of the day, I could feel myself getting more and more nervous. I didn't know if I would be able to keep it in.

"'Ay, Ace." He said, standing in front of me, and I jumped. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You startled me is all." I replied, and he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"So, I thought we's could start plannin' the weddin' tonight." Jack suggested.

"That sounds great." I replied half-heartedly.

"Are you sure you's ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." I lied.

He and I walked in silence the entire rest of the walk home, holding hands and my head on his shoulder.

When we got up to the door, Jack kissed me on the forehead before unlocking it. When he opened it, I saw that he had unpacked everything. There were no boxes.

"Jack, oh my god!" I exclaimed, looking around. "This is amazing."

"I's didn't think we's would ever get around to it, so I's just did it." He explained. I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said into his chest, and I could feel tears starting to run down my face. He must have felt them, too, because he pulled away so he could look in my eyes.

"Ace, you's ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so happy." I said, my voice getting really squeaky. I guess mood swings when your pregnant are a real thing. "When did you do all this?"

"I's finished my work early today, so I's came home at lunch and did dis." He replied.

"This really is amazing." I repeated, trying to make the tears stop.

"Are you's sure you's ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm prefect."

I went and sat down on the couch, and saw a whole bunch of papers and magazines set up on the coffee table in front of us.

"This is all stuff for da weddin'." Jack explained.

"This is so sweet." I said, picking up one of the magazines and opening it.

"What, are ya gonna start cryin' again?" Jack teased.

"No." I giggled, looking through the magazine. One of the pictures was of a bride and groom holding a little girl in a flower girl dress in their arms. My hand flew to my stomach, almost out of instinct.

Jack must have noticed, because he asked, "Are you hurtin'?"

"No, I'm ok." I replied. "I thought I felt something, but I didn't."

"Ok." He said, getting up off the couch. "But I's gonna change your bandages anyway."

He went into the bathroom and came back with all the usual stuff for my dressing changes. I pulled my shirt up over my head as he crouched down in front of me. He cut off the old bandages and examined my torso.

"Dis looks good. De bruises is turning yella', which means dey're healing. And da cuts is almost all closed, too." He explained. "I's needs to feel for da rib now, so lay back, and put yer hands over yer head."

"Ok." I replied, and followed his instructions.

"Dis may hurt a little." He said, his hand hovering over my torso.

"Do it." I nodded.

He pressed down on my bruise to feel for my rib, and I took a sharp breath in. He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt.

He felt up and down my rib, making sure it had healed right. He nodded.

"I's think yer rib is healed." He smiled, and I let out a sigh of relief. "I's would feel better if you's got an X-ray..."

"No hospitals." I cut him off. "You're doing a great job taking care of me."

"Ok." He said, wrapping my abdomen again. "Dis is the last time we'll have to do dis, I think."

"Really?" I asked, giddy.

"Yep." He smiled.

Once he was done, he went to put the stuff away in the bathroom, and I went back to looking at magazines. The page was still open to the one with the little girl and her parents. Depending on when we got married, that could be Jack and I. The thought made me smile.

"So, we's should probably talk 'bout a date first." He pointed out.

"Yeah." I replied. "Probably a good idea."

"How 'bout in, oh, nine months." He suggested.

"No!" I immediately shot down, and a little too forcefully, too, because Jack got this weird look on his face. "Well, in nine months it will be autumn, and I don't want to get married then."

"Uh, then what 'bout summer?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I replied. "What about next month?"

"Next month?" Jack asked. "I mean, if you's want to."

"I really want to." I replied, grabbing his hands. "Come on. It can be a small ceremony, and we can have just close friends and family, and we can have it in the main floor of the lodge house, just clean it up a bit, and then we'll be married." I smiled. "This could be amazing." And I wouldn't even look pregnant at the wedding.

"Ok." Jack smiled. "But I's is gonna have to ask da fellas if we's can use da lodge house."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" I said, hopping up off the couch. Jack smirked and followed.


	24. You're My Home

Jack's POV

I woke up the next morning to morning light coming through the windows. I rolled over, but Katherine was already out of bed. It was weird, since it was Sunday and neither of us had to work. We spent the entire rest of yesterday wedding planning, and then decided that we would keep going this morning since we didn't have much time, but I didn't think she would already be at it.

We went to the lodge house yesterday afternoon and asked the fellas if we could use the main floor for the wedding, and they agreed. Then we treated them all to dinner. It was just some chicken from the poultry, but they never got rich food, so they really enjoyed it.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the main room to see her sitting on the couch, magazine and notebook open in her lap.

"Whatcha doin' up so early?" I asked, walking over to sit next to her. She shut the magazine and notebook.

"I can't look at dresses with you in the room." She explained, putting the book and magazine on the table. She smiled. "Good morning."

"Good mornin'." I smiled back, and I pulled her in for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, she had a weird look on her face. Then she got up and ran to the kitchen trash can and threw up.

I got up off the couch and ran over to her, grabbing her hair and holding it back.

When she stood up, I asked, "Are you's ok?"

"Yeah." She said as she walked back over to the couch. I got a glass and filled it with water, then brought it over to her. "I'm ok."

"Are ya sick?" I asked, handing her the water.

"No, no. I'm not sick." She replied.

"Ace, we's 'ave been over dis. Denyin' it when yer sick won't help no one." I explained, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Jack... I'm not sick." She said.

"Ace, I's just saw ya..." I tried, but she cut me off.

"Jack, I'm not sick. I'm... in pregnant." She said, a small smile on her face.

"O-oh my god." I studdered. "Are ya serious?"

"I think so." She said. "I've been sick every morning this week. It usually happens at work, but since I'm here... and my period was supposed to start a week ago, and didn't."

"Ace, dis is amazin'." I smiled ear to ear. "We's is havin' a baby."

"We're having a baby." She smiled.

"Is dat why you wanted to have da weddin' so soon?" I asked.

"Well, I know my father won't like it if he thinks _this_ happened before we were married, so if we get married sooner rather than later, no one will suspect anything." She explained.

"When did you's find out?" I asked.

"The morning after we got engaged." She replied.

"You's could 'ave told me sooner, ya know." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to be sure first." She said, and I got off the couch and crouched on the floor.

"Hi, baby." I said to her belly, and she laughed. "I'm yer dad."

She took my hand and put it over her belly, and we both smiled. This was going to be amazing.

XXX

Katherine and I walked into the lodge house, hand in hand, and smiling. When we got there, it was empty, since it was the middle of the day and everyone was out selling.

"So, we would put the aisle here," Katherine started, gesturing to a space in the middle of the room. "And then this could be the dance floor for the reception."

"Ok." I replied, not really understanding all of what she was saying, but letting her go on anyway. As long as I showed up on the day of the wedding, she probably wouldn't care if I knew where everything went.

She looked around the room, writing stuff down on the notepad she brought with her everywhere, thinking. She made a really cute face when she was thinking, which made me laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You's just make dis really cute face when yer thinkin'." I teased.

"Shut up." She said, punching me in the arm. I just smiled and shook my head.

She went back to writing in her notes, then nodded. "Ready to go home?" She asked.

"That was quick." I said as we headed towards the door.

"I just needed to be in the space. See what we have to work with." She explained.

"What are we's doin' when we get home?" I asked.

"Invitations." She replied. "I'm going to make them on my typewriter, and I want you to draw a little design on them."

"How many are we makin'?" I asked.

"Ten." She stated. "It's not that small of a wedding, but I figured we don't need to give each newsie their own invite. Just one for the whole lodge house."

"Ok." I scoffed.

"What?" She asked, turning to me.

"They won't like it, but they's 'ill just deal wit it." I explained.

"Ok." She rolled her eyes. "Those boys are funny."

"They are." I said. "So, who's on da guest list?"

"All the boys who live in the lodge house, Spot, my Dad, Hannah, Miss Medda, Samantha from my work, and Jacobi from the deli. I thought he could cater." She listed off.

"Dat sounds good." I said. "You's is better at dis dan I am."

"Well, that's a good thing." She smiled. "Or we would be getting married at the court house."

"Dats true." I laughed. I put my arm around her waist, and she laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. We walked in a comfortable, happy silence for the rest of the walk home.


	25. Sometimes A Fantasy

Jack's POV

I walked down the street with all the Manhattan Newsies, including Spot, in tow. Katherine told us to go to the store and get the boys some nice clothes for the wedding. Crutchie, being my best man, and Les, being the flower boy, had to wear tuxes, but she said the rest of them can just wear a dress shirt, clean pants, and a tie. I just did what she said. When it came to this wedding, she was the boss. She said she put in an order for the clothes at a nice store already, anyway. She had already paid, so we just needed to pick it up. She and I both knew the boys wouldn't be able to afford nice clothes, so we said we would buy some for them with Wedding money.

Davey sped up to walk next to me in the front of the crowd. "So, what are we lookin' for here?" He asked.

"Katherine stopped by about a week ago to put in an order." I started. "We's just needs to pick it up."

"Ok, but why is everyone here?" He asked.

"We's are gonna go do somthin' fun after." I informed him.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, making a face.

"Naw. It's fun. I promise." I smirked, and he made a concerned face. When we got to the front of the store, he stopped.

"Listen up!" Davey called. "This is a nice store, and we wanna be respectful, ok? We're just picking stuff up, so it should be fast."

There was a collective groan from the Newsies, and Davey and I laughed and we walked in the store.

When we walked inside, the fellas gasped. I looked behind me and saw that their jaws were all on the floor. Led by Romeo, they slowly started to fan out and look at the clothes on the many racks around the store. The store clerk was dumbfounded. He had a questioning look on his face as Davey and I walked up to him.

"We's here to pick up an order." I explained when we got to the counter.

"A-all of you?" The clerk studdered. Suddenly, there was a scream, and Davey ran to take care of it.

"Yeah, Uh... All's of us." I replied.

"Name? For the order?" The clerk asked, opening a book in front of him.

"Katherine Plumba'." I replied, and he looked down the pages in front of him and shook his head.

"Nothing under that name." He said.

"Ok, den Katherine Pulitza'." I tried. He looked up and down the pages again.

"Nope." He said, and I sighed.

"Fine. Jack Kelly." I tried again, getting annoyed. He looked up and down the book, then smiled and shook his head.

"That's it. Come with me." He said, leading me away from the counter and towards the back of the store. As we walked towards the back, I saw Davey lecturing Les, Buttons, Romeo, amd Elmer on who-knows-what, and then Finch and Mush playing with the clothes father back. It was just slightly concerning that I didn't see anyone else.

When we got to the back, the clerk disappeared behind a door and came back with two huge bags full of shirts, and a smaller one full of ties.

"This was our biggest order in a while." The clerk stated.

"Yeah. We's got a lot of boys ta dress for my weddin'." I said.

"Congratulations." The clerk said.

"Thank ya." I replied.

"Hey, you look familiar." The clerk said, studying my face. "In fact, most of you do."

"We's da Manhattan Newsies. We's got front page of da Sun two years ago." I explained.

"Oh! That was amazing!" He said, handing me the bags. "Your strike got me and my little sister out of a factory."

I just stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. He finally broke it by saying, "Well, that should be everything."

"Thanks." I said, walking towards the door. When I got to the front, I called, "Newsies! We's is leavin'!"

Slowly all the Newsies came towards the front, and I showed them out to the street while I waited for everyone to get to the front of the store. Spot and Race brought up the rear. Their hair was messy, and they were buttoning up their shirts.

"Should I ask?" I smirked as we walked out into the street.

"Nope." Race laughed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I led the Newsies down the street.

"Where are we goin', Jack?" Les asked, running up to the front to walk with me.

"It's a surprise." I smiled. "But you'll like it."

As we walked down the last few blocks to my destination, I heard all the Newsies laughing and talking behind me. It made me miss the days when I was one of them. When I was a carefree kid just selling papes like the rest of them.

When we got to our destination, I led the boys into a store. When we walked in, they all got really excited behind me.

"Ice cream for everyone!" I exclaimed, and everyone got really excited. "My treat."

The fellas all got in line, each taking forever to pick their ice cream flavor. I laughed. I could tell it was annoying the workers, but they never got any treats like this, so I let them have it.

When they all finally got through the line, I went up and ordered, then paid. It wasn't even a dollar for the whole thing, but they couldn't afford it on their own. They say money can't buy happiness, but the fellas seemed pretty damn happy at that moment.

We all sat in the ice cream parlor and laughed and talked for what felt like hours, and it made me feel really good that I could make them so happy with something as simple as an ice cream cone. They barely made enough to feed themselves, so I really liked to help them out when I could. I smiled as I looked at my brothers, happy to know my child would have an amazing family.


	26. Some Kind of Miracle

Katherine's POV

I was sitting on the bed in the bedroom, reading, when I heard keys in the lock of the front door, and then the door opening.

"Ace?" Jack called into the apartment.

"In the bedroom!" I called, and I heard a little bit more movement in the main room before Jack emerged in the doorway, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I's had a good day." He replied, walking over to the bed and flopping down next to me. He grabbed my hand from where it was sitting on the bed and kissed it, which made me laugh.

"What did you do today?" I asked.

"I's took the fellas for ice cream." He explained. "They's all loved it."

"Aww. That's sweet." I replied, laying down to face Jack. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek, pulling me in for a proper kiss. I smiled when he pulled away.

"How's little one?" He asked, moving his hand off my cheek and down to my stomach.

"Good, as far as I can tell." I said, putting my hand over his.

He smiled, scooting down the bed to kiss my stomach. I giggled as he scooted back up the bed.

"You wanna go to dinner?" He asked.

"Didn't you just treat forty boys to ice cream?" I joked.

"Yeah, but I's went by da bank dis mornin'. I's got more money den I thought." He explained.

"Shouldn't we save that for the baby?" I jokingly suggested.

"We's can go somewhere cheap." He said, grabbing my hand and picking me up, sweeping me off the bed and into the main room, then towards the door. He pulled my shoes out of the closet and tried to put them on my feet one handed, and failed miserably.

"Jack, I got it." I said, jumping out of his arms.

"Careful. Dats our kid in dere." He said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"It's the size of a grain of salt right now." I laughed. "There's hardly anything to be hurt."

"Yeah, but still." He laughed, tying his shoes. I went into the closet and put away the ones Jack chose and got a different pair, slipping them on.

"What? My choice of shoes ain't good enough for you's?" Jack joked.

"You took out boots. Flats go better with this outfit." I explained. I took his coat out of the closet and handed it to him, and then took my own out and put it on.

"Come on. Let's go." He laughed, grabbing my hand and opening the door.

XXX

We walked down the street, hand in hand, twelve blocks until we got to a restaurant. When we stopped outside, I laughed.

"Oh my god." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"The last time we were here..." I started.

"Was dat time you's brought me 'ere 'fore you's left." He finished. "I's forgot 'bout that. You still wanna eat 'ere?"

"Yeah. The food is really good." I said, and led him in.

We walked up to the podium and the hostess greeted us with a smile.

"Just two?" She asked, and we both nodded. She grabbed some menus from inside the podium. "Follow me."

She led us to an empty table for two, which was slightly secluded in the back.

"A waitress will be right with you." She smiled as she put the menus on the table and smiled, then turned and walked away.

Jack pulled out a chair, and gestured for me to sit down. When I did, he pushed it in for me before walking around to the other side of the table and sitting down.

"What a gentleman," I commented. "And a handsome one at that."

He laughed as we picked up the menus and started reading through them in silence. I put mine down almost immediately, knowing what I wanted. I had been craving spaghetti all day, and I was going to get it.

"Hello." A waitress said, appearing at our table. "My name is Jen, and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

We both ordered water, and we also put our food orders in before she walked away. I ordered my spaghetti, and Jack ordered lasagna. He actually pronounced the 'g' in lasagna. I had a hard time stifling my laughter until the waitress walked away.

"What?" He asked, watching me laugh.

When I finally calmed down, I explained, "It's pronounced la-za-nya, not la-zag-na."

"Oh." He said, then his face turned red, then adding "I's totally knew dat." Before starting to laugh with me.

The waitress came back and placed two waters on our table. She smiled, shook her head, then walked away.

Jack grabbed my hand from across the table. He smiled, and I felt myself blush slightly. His sexy smile got me every time.

"I loves you so much." He smiled. "And I's so excited for our weddin', and for our baby to come."

"Me too." I replied, bringing my empty hand down to my belly, and smiling. Our little baby was going to be so loved.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with our food. She put my plate down first, and I didn't even wait until she put Jack's plate down to start eating.

"Someone's hungry." Jack mused.

"Baby wants spaghetti." I said around the food in my mouth.

"Baby wants it, huh?" Jack laughed.

"I've been craving it all day." I said, swallowing my food before talking this time.

"You's is so cute." He laughed.

"I know." I giggled, batting my eyelashes sexily at him, which made him laugh even harder.

"I'm so glad we did this." I smiled. "This dinner is amazing."

"Me too." He replied, flashing that smile at me again. I felt so lucky knowing that for the rest of my life, I would get to see that smile.


	27. Yesterday

Jack's POV

The next morning, Katherine and I woke to a loud banging coming from the main room. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I's got it." I confirmed groggily, and I pulled myself out of bed and put into the main room. When I got there, it sounded like it was coming from the door.

I walked over and opened it to find a very distressed Davey on the other side.

"Dave, what the hell?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"We can't find Race!" He exclaimed, bursting into the apartment.

"What?" I asked, suddenly awake.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, walking out of the bedroom with her robe on, rubbing her eyes.

"Race is missin'." Davey said, pacing the floor in the main room.

"What happened?" I asked as Katherine walked over to me. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head in a silent 'good morning'."

"Race didn't come back last night. We's thought he was in Brooklyn, but he never got back. Now this mornin', he's still gone." Davey explained quickly.

"You's got any clue where he is?" I asked.

"No. Absolutely no idea." Davey said.

"Is it possible he just spent the night in Brooklyn with Spot?" Katherine suggested.

"I mean, maybe. But it would take hours to walk there and see." Davey pointed out.

"How's 'bout we's just go to da lodge house, talk to de others." I suggested.

"Ok." Davey said, still pacing.

"I'm coming, too." Katherine stated, and I nodded.

"We's is gonna get dressed, den wes'll go." I said to Davey before Katherine and I walked back into our bedroom. We quickly put on our clothes and brushed our teeth, and Katherine brushed her hair, before we walked back out into the main room. As soon as Davey saw us, he started heading towards the door.

The ten block walk to the lodge house felt exceptionally long today, unlike the other times we've made the journey. Davey was uncharacteristically anxious, which put an extra burden on my shoulders. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

When we arrived at the lodge, I could feel the tension in the room, coming off all the boys in waves. I wondered if this was how they felt when I went missing during the strike. A newsie going missing is already hard on them, but their leader going missing... I can't imagine how that must feel.

"When was the last time you's saw Race?" I asked the gathered Newsies. The room was already silent. As soon as the door opened they were quiet.

"I sold wit 'im yesterday." Albert spoke up.

"When did ya see 'im last?" I continued.

"'Round sunset. He said he was goin' to meet Spot for dinner. I wasn't sure where." Albert explained.

"And no one has saw 'im since?" I asked, and no one spoke up. I took that as a 'yes'.

Just then, the door opened behind me, and I turned around to see Race saunter in.

"'Ey fellas. What's goin' on?" Race said obliviously.

"Where've you been?" Albert demanded, jumping up off his spot where he was sitting on the floor and running over to confront Race. I moved from my place in the middle of the room to lean against the wall. Katherine stayed where she was standing.

"In Brooklyn wit Spot. I's spent da night." He explained, confused.

"You had us really worried." Davey added.

I pulled Race, who getting progressively more confused, off to the side with me.

"Go buy yer papes, fellas. Race'll be out wit ya soon." I said, and the boys slowly started to file out the door and towards the square. Once everyone had left, I started talking to Race.

"Look, Race, you's can't do stuff like dat anymore." I started, which seemed to confuse him more, if that was possible.

"Why?" He asked. "All's I did was spend da night wit my boyfriend."

"Yer der leader now. They's count on you's to show up." I said. "I know you's love Spot, but the fellas need you's 'ere."

"I's so confused." Race said, putting his head in his hands.

"Race..." I started, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Before, it was ok for you's to disappear for da night. But now, you's need to be 'ere. What if somthin' happens when you's is in Brooklyn?"

"I's never thought of it dat way." Race realized.

"Why do you think you's was always da one goin' to Brooklyn?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, dats true." He admitted. "But when am I's supposed to go see Spot?"

"Durin' da day. Afta work." I suggested. "You's just can't spend da night."

"Ok." He replied, thinking about somthing.

There was a moment of silence, then I said, "Go. Sell yer papes."

"Thanks, Jack." He said before running out the door.

"Good job." Katherine smiled, hugging me from behind.

"What?" I asked, leaning into her.

"You bestowed advice onto your successor." She explained.

"My what?" I asked, and I could hear Katherine sigh behind me, then laugh.

"Your successor. The person who follows you in a position." She explained into my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"You see, I's don't know those fancy words." I said, and she kissed the back of my neck. I turned around to face her, and she kept her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me and kissing her nose sweetly. She giggled. Then I moved my lips down to meet her, pulling her hips closer to mine.

I pulled away. "Come on. Let's go home." I suggested.

"Good idea." She smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out onto the street.


	28. Two Against One

Jack's POV

After work that day, Katherine and I decided to go to the jewelers to get wedding bands.

As we walked hand in hand into the jewelers, the man behind the counter greeted us as we walked in.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" He asked, looking up from the work he was doing.

"Hi. We're here to buy our wedding bands." Katherine explained.

"Umm... ok." He said, scanning the glass cabinets, then walking over to one from behind the counter, and gestured to us to follow. We walked up to the opposite side of the counter as him.

He gestured to the glass cabinet full of rings in front of us. "This is our wedding band selection."

We spent a few moments examining the rings, and Katherine looked up at me.

"Do you see any you like?" She asked, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I like's da silver ones." I said. I couldn't really see a difference in most of them. They all looked the same to me.

"How about these?" Katherine said, pointing to two plain silver bands, side by side.

"Those look great." I smiled, and looked up at the jeweler. He nodded and pulled the two rings out of the cabinet, placing them on the counter. I picked the larger one up and slid it onto my left ring finger, and Katherine did the same. A small smile split across her face.

"It's a little big." She commented.

"And dis is a little small." I added.

"Ok." The jeweler said. "I'll take them and re-size them, and you can pick them up tomorrow."

"Ok." Katherine smiled, taking off the ring and placing it on the counter. "Do you have a bathroom here?"

"You gonna be sick?" I whispered in her ear.

"No. I just have to pee. Again." She laughed.

"Through that hallway, first door to your left." The jeweler said, gesturing to a back hallway.

"Thanks." She said, walking to the hallway and towards the bathroom. Once she was gone, I leaned on the counter.

"Hey, I needs one more thin' in da rings." I started.

"Ok." The jeweler said, picking them up off the counter _._

"Can you's engrave dem?" I asked.

"Of course. What do you want them to say?" He pondered.

"I's wants dem both to say 'For Sure' in da inside." I said, and the man smiled and pulled out two pieces of paper from under the counter and a pen. He gestured to a box on each paper.

"Write what you want engraved on each ring in these boxes." He said, and I opened the pen and wrote 'For Sure' in the two boxes in the neatest handwriting I could.

"Oh, and do me's a favor. Don't tell my fiancée. I's wants it to be a surprise." I added, putting the pen down.

"Ok. I won't say a thing." He said. A moment later, Katherine walked back into the room.

"When can we pick them up?" She asked.

"Any time tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." She smiled, and she led me out of the shop.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I got off the elevator on Jack's floor at his work a few days later, brown paper bag in my hand. I had gone to the deli and bought us lunch to surprise Jack. The thought of meat grossed me out, so I just got a cheese sandwich, but it was still lunch. Jack usually got so focused on his work that he forgot to eat, so I liked to come check up on him when I could. There was also somthing I needed to talk to my father about.

As I approached his office, I saw the door was slightly ajar. As I got closer, I could hear voices coming from inside.

"You's said it was ok." I heard Jack say. I could tell from his voice that he was getting pissed off at whoever was in his office with him.

"Well, I've changed my mind." Another man said. It sounded like my father. I got really close to the door to better hear what they were talking about without them hearing me.

"Ya can't just do dat!" Jack exclaimed, and I heard a loud crash. He must've thrown somthing on the floor. He got violent when he got angry.

"I can and I have." My father commanded. "Your sham of a wedding is off."

At that point, I had heard enough.

"What's going on?" I asked, opening the door to Jack's office. Both men had shocked looks on their faces.

"Whatcha doin' 'ere, Ace?" Jack asked as he crossed the room to stand next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist possessively and planted a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

"I came to surprise you with lunch." I explained, looking at my father. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Dear, can we talk?" He asked, gesturing towards the door. "Alone?"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Jack." I stated.

"I just don't think he's good for you..." My father tried, but I cut him off.

"Oh my god, Dad!" I exclaimed. "You just can't help yourself, can you? You think that just because Jack isn't wealthy that he's not worthy of me. Well, you're wrong. Jack is the sweetest, kindest man I've ever met, and you can't stop me from marrying him no matter what you say."

"Katherine, I am putting my foot down here..." He tried again, but I just cut him off again.

"Dad, I'm not a child!" I screamed. "I'm old enough to get married without your permission, and... and..." I looked up at Jack, question in my eyes. He knew exactly what I was asking, and nodded. "And I'm pregnant with his baby."

This just seemed to make him angrier, because his face turned red. "What?!" He demanded. "You... you... you corrupted my little girl!" My father declared, crossing the room and ripping Jack away from me by his shirt, going to punch him. Suddenly, Hannah walked into the office.

"Mr. Pulitzer... oh my god." She said, and the rest of us were frozen in place. I took the moment to grab Jack's hand and lead him away. My father let go of his shirt with no resistance, still shocked my Hannah's entrance.

As we stormed out of the office, I screamed, "You're not invited to the wedding!" At my father before Jack and I got on an elevator to go down to the ground floor.


	29. Both Sides Now

Jack's POV

"Ace. Ace, stop!" I said, pulling my hand out of hers when we got onto the sidewalk. "Are you's ok?"

She stood there for a moment, then tears started to run down her face.

"No." She finally answered. "I don't think so."

I led her to a bench and sat her down on it. I crouched down in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well..." She started through her tears. "After lunch, I was planning on going up to my dad's office to ask him to walk me down the aisle at our wedding." She explained. "I really wanted him there. I mean, he's my dad. He may not be perfect, but he's still my dad. But after what he said... what he did... I just don't know anymore." She sobbed, collapsing into my arms. I sat there and let her cry for a moment before moving to sit up on the bench next to her. Once she stopped crying, I wiped the tears off my face, then kissed my cheek.

"I's still think we's should 'ave 'im dere." I started.

"You do?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah. He's your father, Ace. You'll be sad if he ain't dere." I explained.

"Yeah, I guess." She said before breaking down into tears again. She leaned on me and let her tears flow, and I just rubbed her arm comfortingly.

While she was crying, I saw Davey and Race walk by, stacks of papes in their hands.

"Hey, Katherine, you ok?" Davey asked when he spotted us.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, sitting up and wiping the tears off her face. "Rough morning."

"Are you's sure?" Race asked.

"I am. I promise." She smiled sadly. "Go back to selling. Looks like you boys got a lot of work to do."

"Ok." Davey said, resting his hand on her shoulder for a moment before walking off with Race. Once they were gone, she leaned her head on my shoulder, but her eyes stayed dry this time.

After a few moments of silence, I kissed the top of her head, then stood up and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked, standing up.

"To talk to your father." I said, reaching for her hand.

"W-Why?" She stuttered. "Why now?"

"Da soona' we's make dis right, da betta'." I said, leading her back towards my office.

"Jack, my fathers going to kick your ass if we go in there now!" She exclaimed, stopping and pulling her hand out of mine, effectively making me stop in my tracks.

"What, you think I can't take 'im?" I joked, and she blushed. "And I's wasn't goin' in. You's are."

"Yeah... ok." She gave in, reaching out for my hand again. I took it in mine and we started walking again towards my office.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I took a deep breath as I stepped off the elevator onto my father's floor in The World headquarters. Hannah looked up and smiled sadly at me.

"Are you here to see your dad?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, suddenly wishing I had Jack by my side. I hated to admit it, but I was stronger with him by my side. He went back to his office when we got back into the building, and I promised I would stop by and see him when I was done. I only wanted to take lunch off from work, but it was looking more and more like I wouldn't be going back at all this afternoon, which I was ok with. I had gotten most of my work done in the morning, and I wasn't going to be able to focus at work after all this anyway.

Hannah nodded, then led me to the doors that went into his office. As she pulled them open, I felt a new wave of nerves wash over me. I wasn't sure how my father would react to me asking him about walking me down the aisle, even before the outburst before. Now I wasn't even sure he would be there at all.

If there was any exchange between Hannah and my dad before I entered his office, I didn't hear it. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts.

"H-hi Dad." I said as Hannah walked out.

"I see that boy isn't here. Did you finally come to your senses and leave him?" My dad said as I approached his desk. He didn't even look up from his work.

"I love him, Dad." I whispered. _And I'm having his baby._ I added silently to myself. I wasn't going to remind him of that fact. I didn't want to get him any angrier than he already was.

"How could you possibly love that horrid boy?" My dad demanded, finally looking up from what he was doing.

"Dad, please don't." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. He just stared at me, disgust in his eyes.

"He's going to take care of me. And our baby." I said in a small voice, deciding that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to bring it up.

"Is that why you're marrying him? Because he got you pregnant? Because I can..." My dad started, but I cut him off.

"No! No, Dad. I really truly love him, and want to spend the rest of my life with him." I explained.

He made a sour face before standing up and walking around his desk, then pulling me into a hug.

"If you love him, dearest, I'll be there." He said finally. I'm not sure what changed his mind, but I'm glad he did.

"There's... one more thing." I said, pulling away.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I... I wanted you to walk me down the aisle." I said, looking at the floor. When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him to see a contemplative look on his face. Finally, he responded.

"Of course I will, darling." He said, pulling me into another hug. I couldn't remember the last time he and I were this close.


	30. Readiness Is All

Jack's POV

I sat on one of the beds of the second floor of the lodge house, frustrated that my tie wouldn't tie correctly. The rest of the Newsies stood around me, in various states of dress, laughing and talking.

"Ugh!" I finally gave up, throwing my hands up in the air. "Dis is hopeless!"

Davey noticed my struggle, and walked over to help me.

"It's not hopeless." He smiled. "This is the biggest day of your life. The day you and Katherine will remember for the rest of your life."

"Yeah. I guess." I grumbled. "Just so long as dis stupid fuckin' tie would work!"

"There." Davey said, finally finishing tying it. "Easy."

"Where'd you's learn to do dat?" I asked, in awe of the tie around my neck.

"My dad taught me." Davey smiled, standing up from the bed.

Suddenly Samantha, Katherine's maid of honor, walked down the stairs from where she and Katherine were getting ready upstairs. She was already in her dress.

"Everyone except the best man, flower boy, and groom need to finish getting dressed and head downstairs!" She announced, then turned around and went back upstairs.

The rest of the boys finished buttoning up their shirts. I looked around and noticed that most of them were also having trouble with their ties.

"Davey can tie yer ties!" I announced, and Davey sighed as the fellas gathered around him, asking them to tie their ties. I stood up, and couldn't suppress a laugh.

"I'm sorry." I walked over to him and said, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, your not." Davey grumbled, tying Race's tie.

"Your right. I'm not." I laughed again, watching Davey suffer.

After about ten minutes, the crowd started to thin and soon enough it was just me, Crutchie, and Les in the room. We were all wearing black tuxes with red rose boutonnieres pinned to the front lapels. Katherine taught me how to put them on yesterday before we went to bed. Les was holding a basket full of red rose petals, and was grumbling about it. I was watching him with a smirk on my face.

"How ya feelin'? Ya ready?" Crutchie asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I've never been more ready for anythin' in my life." I responded, looking at Les and Crutchie. "Thank you boys so much for bein' by my side today." Les hugged my waist, and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

XXX

Katherine's POV

I looked myself up and down in the full length mirror Samantha brought with her from home as she put my veil in. As she walked around to stand next to me, she started tearing up.

"Stop, Samantha." I said, grabbing a tissue from the table next to me and handing her a tissue.

"You're just so beautiful." She smiled, wiping the tears off her own face.

I looked down at my wedding dress. It was a long, floor length white gown with lace flowers covering the entire dress, and sheer sleeves with more flowers. My makeup was tastefully light, and my hair was in tight curls with a waist length veil. My feet hurt from the white stilettos on my feet, but I ignored it. Today was a happy day, and some foot pain wouldn't stop that.

I looked at Samantha in her gray chiffon gown, holding two bouquets of red roses. She handed me the larger of the two, then put her arm over my shoulder. As she did, I looked down at my stomach. I had the slightest baby bump now that I was about two months pregnant. I put my free hand over it, and tears started to flow down my cheeks, and Samantha took the tissue she was holding and wiped them.

"No tears." She said through her own. "You can't mess up your makeup."

"Neither can you." I smiled, pushing her hand, and my tears, away.

I looked back down at my baby bump, and smiled.

"Do you feel like your going to be sick?" She asked, putting her hand over mine.

"No." I replied, the beginnings of a smile creeping onto my face. "I'm just so happy my baby will be here with us today."

My answer made Samantha smile, then she reached across me and picked up my watch off the table next to me to check the time.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"About five minutes." She answered, putting her bouquet down. "I'm going to go get your dad and get the boys lined up."

"Ok." I smiled as she walked away. I smelled my flowers in my hand, and thought about what I was about to do. I know most brides felt really nervous before they got married, but I didn't feel the least bit nervous. I was completely sure of what I was doing, and I knew that this day would be one of the happiest days of my life.

Samantha came back up the stairs with my dad, and he smiled when he saw me.

"You look so beautiful, dear." He smiled, walking over to me and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Dad." I smiled. I was so happy I was able to make peace with my dad before today. I was so happy he was here to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day.

Samantha picked up my watch again to check the time.

"Alright." She smiled. "It's time."

"Ok." I breathed, and my dad and I linked arms.

"I'm going to send Jack down the aisle, then you can come down." Samantha instructed before walking towards me.

"Ok." I replied as she got really close to me.

"Good luck." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, then she walked back over to where she put her bouquet down and picked it back up, then walked down the stairs.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" My dad asked, and I nodded.

"Ok!" Samantha called from the floor below us, and my dad and I walked down the stairs to the second floor just as Crutchie and Samantha were walking down to the first floor, then down the aisle. After, Les followed them, resentfully spreading flowers as he went. Finally, it was my turn.

"Don't let me fall, Dad." I whispered as we heard the stairs.

"Never." He replied.

When we got to the stairs, I took a deep breath, smiled, then started down the aisle.


	31. White Wedding - Part 1

Jack's POV

I stood at the altar near the wall of the lodge house, watching Crutchie lead Samantha down the aisle as best he can with the crutch. When they got to the front, Crutchie stood to my left, and Samantha stood next to where Katherine would be standing soon.

Les then walked down the aisle, spreading the flower petals as he went. He looked angry about it, which wasn't a surprise. All the Newsies were snickering as they watched him, obliviously picking up the fact that Les didn't want to be the flower boy. When he got to the front, he sat down in the front row next to Davey, putting his basket on the floor.

I looked down at my feet, gathering my thoughts and taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I just didn't want to screw up this day for Katherine.

When I looked up again, I saw Katherine at the end of the aisle, and she absolutely took my breath, and my nerves, away. I think I actually gasped. Her dress was beautiful, and her hair looked redder against the flowers.

As she slowly made her way to me, I saw the smile on her face her larger and larger.

When she finally got to the front, the justice of the peace behind me said, "Who gives this man to this woman?"

"I do." Pulitzer replied, kissing Katherine on the cheek and putting her hands in mine, then walked back to take his seat.

"You look so beautiful, Ace." I whispered to her as we turned to face each other. She just smiled lovingly at me before turning back to Samantha and handing her the flowers, then turning back to me.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jack Kelly, and Katherine Pulitzer." The justice of the peace started, but I wasn't really listening, as awful as that was. I was just staring at Katherine, and taking in how beautiful she looked. The way her curly red hair cascaded down over her shoulders, the way she smiled as I looked at her, the way her eyes sparked

"And now, for the vows." The justice of the peace said, pulling me out of my own thoughts. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Jack, you first."

I took a deep breath before smiling, then staring. "Ace... Katherine..." I stared, and she squeezed my hands. "For most of my life, I was sure I wouldn't end up wit anyone. Den you's came along, and I never planned on no one like you's. You's is da light of my life, Ace. 'Fore you's, I had no use for moonlight, or..." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes a little bit, threatening to spill over. I tried to push them away and get through my vows. "...or sappy poetry. Love at first sight was for suckers, at least it had been before. You's is my Santa Fe, Ace. Always has been, always will be. I have somthin' to believe in, knowin' that you's believe in me. I love you, Katherine." I was full-on crying now. I reached up and wiped the tears off my face, and Katherine did the same.

"Katherine, now you." The justice of the peace said.

She smiled, tears already running down her face. She wiped them away as she began. "Jack. Before we met, I thought I knew what love was. But, you taught me what love is, Jack. Back then, I thought our time together would be short. But now I'm so incredibly happy to know that you and I will get to spend forever together, Jack. I'm so excited to see... to see..." She started choking up, then took a shaky breath. I shot her a supportive smile, and she continued. "To see what our future will hold. To start a family. I love you so much, Jack."

"That was very touching." The justice of the peace smiled, looking down at the book he was holding. "Now for the rings."

Crutchie reaches around me to hand me Katherine's ring, and Samantha did the same for Katherine.

"Jack, repeat after me." The justice of the peace instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." I started.

"For better, for worse." The justice continued.

"For better for worse." I repeated.

"For richer, for poorer." He read.

"For richer for poorer." I again repeated.

"In sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." He finished.

"In sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." I repeated, sliding the ring I was holding onto Katherine's left ring finger. Katherine repeated the same vows and slid my ring on my left ring finger.

"Now, Jack, Do you take Katherine as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The justice of the peace asked.

"I do." I smiled.

"Katherine, Do you take Jack as your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" He repeated.

"I do." She smiled.

"For sure?" I asked before he could get another word in.

"For sure." She smiled, mimicking my accent, laughing a little.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you man and wife. You may..." The justice smiled before I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, grabbing Katherine's face and pulling her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her neck. Only when the Newsies seared around us jumped up and started hollering and cheering did we pull away. Katherine turned and grabbed her bouquet from Samantha, then we ran, hand in hand, down the aisle, and back up the stairs to the second floor. Katherine and I couldn't stop smiling. I pulled her in for another kiss, then put my hand on her tiny baby bump when she pulled away. As I did, she pulled her ring off to look on the inside.

"Did you get this engraved?" She asked, looking on the inside and smiling.

"I got both of them engraved." I smiled, taking my ring off and showing her.

"Jack, this is amazing." She smiled, and I hugged her, again putting my hand on her baby bump.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I quoted the musical like five times in Jack and Katherine's vows, but I'm not ashamed. ;)


	32. White Wedding - Part 2

Katherine's POV

"It's my please to announce for the first time... Jack and Katherine Kelly!" Miss Medda announced from the first floor of the lodge house, converted into a reception hall. Jack carried my bridal-style down the stairs and placed me down on the dance floor.

"Now for their first dance." Miss Medda smiled, and the band started to play. Miss Medda asked her theater's orchestra to play at our wedding.

"I still can't believe we's married." Jack smiled as he pulled me close and we started dancing.

"You'd better believe is, mister. You're stuck with me." I laughed.

"Thank god for dat." Jack smiled, pulling me in for a kiss.

We danced in silence for a moment, my head resting on his chest, until he whispered to me, "When do you's wanna start tellin' people 'bout the baby?"

"You're ready to tell people?" I asked, picking my head up.

"Why not?" Jack shrugged.

"Let's wait until my second trimester starts. That's when most people start telling others." I pointed out.

"Second... What?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"Trimester." I sighed. "There are three trimesters in pregnancy, each three months long. It's just how the doctors split it up."

"Oh." Jack said. "Well, I guess dat makes sense."

"For now it can be our little secret." I whispered, laying my head back on his chest.

"Yeah." Jack said as the song ended, and people started applauding.

Jack took my hand and led me to the sweetheart table that we were sitting at. When I sat down, I finally got to take in the decorations Samantha put up this morning after the Newsies left to sell. There were white sheets covering the dirty walls that Jack had spent weeks painting flowers on. They truly did turn out beautiful. There were tables scattered around the room with white table cloths, and a space open for a dance floor in the middle of the room with the band at the edge.

I felt Jack put his hand on my baby bump under the table, hidden to the rest of the world but us. I smiled and put my hand over his.

Jacobi, who was catering, put a plate in front of each of us, and we both smiled widely and offered 'thank you's. We looked down at the plates, pastrami on rye with a sour pickle. It was a really small gesture, and my dad would probably be appalled, but we appreciated it. The Newsies seemed to, too, because they all seemed excited when their food was placed in front of them, especially Henry.

Jack and I both quickly ate our food, Jack's hand on my baby bump the entire time, and then we got up from our table and started to make our rounds around the room. We visited every table around the room, fingers intertwined, talking to everyone and thanking them so much for joining us on our special day. The Newsies all seemed incredibly greatful, and it seemed that some of them were more excited to be there than we were, especially the littles. Jack and I found amusement in that. They were so cute.

"I can't believe we's gonna 'ave one of dose soon." Jack said once we were back at our table, staring at the little's table.

"I know." I said, putting my hand on my baby bump, and Jack covered his hand with mine, making us both smile. We fell into a trance looking into each other's eyes.

"It's time for the Father-Daughter dance!" Miss Medda said again from the dance floor, pulling Jack and I out of our spell. Jack kissed me on the cheek, then I stood up to join my father on the almost empty dance floor.

I fell into my father's arms on the dance floor, so incredibly grateful he was here. There was a time I could care less about his presence, but now... I couldn't picture my wedding without my dad here to see it.

"Dad?" I asked halfway through the song.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"About what?" He countered.

"About me and Jack." I explained.

"I saw how he defended you in his office a few weeks ago." Dad started. "He made it clear that he loved you, and that he wasn't going to leave you alone." After a few moments, he added, "Or you child."

My dad mentioning my baby made me smile. I don't know if it was the hormones, or maybe it was the fact that my dad finally, after all this time, approves of my relationship, but it made me feel so warm inside.

As the song came to a close, people started applauding. My dad kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into a short but affectionate hug before I went to sit back down with Jack.

Dance music started to play in the background once I had gotten back to my table with Jack, and most of the Newsies stood up to dance. Jack and I sat and watched from our table as they had the time of their lives. I looked over at Jack, who was smiling as he watched his brothers on the dance floor.

After a few songs, the cake was wheeled into the middle of the dance floor, and Jack and I were invited out to cut it. The cake was a simple three tier vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry decorations. We were handed a kitchen knife that we held together, and cut two small pieces. We each took one in our hands, and turned to each other. Jack got a mischievous glint in his eyes as the cake he was holding moved towards me, and I decided in a split second what I would do with the cake in my hand.

Jack and I both smeared cake on the other's face, making each other, and most of the Newsies, laugh. Once we sat back down, Jack grabbed a napkin and wiped all the cake off my face, then his own.

We were both served cake, and we both picked a little bit at it, then moved to the dance floor. We joined our friends, and danced the night away.


	33. Epilogue

Katherine's POV

"Sarah! John!" I called down the hallway towards my kid's rooms. "Time to get up for school!"

I walked down to the end of the hall where Lucy's room was. When I opened the door, she was standing in her crib, holding onto the rail and bouncing on the mattress. She and I both smiled when I saw her.

"Come on. Let's get you up." I said, walking over to her crib and lifting her out of it, putting her down on the changing table next to the crib. I changed her diaper, got her dressed, then picked her back up and walked back into the hallway.

As I was walking back towards the stairs to the main floor of our penthouse apartment, I passed by Jack's studio. The door was cracked, so I pushed it all the way open and walked in. He was asleep at his easel. No wonder he didn't come to bed last night.

"Come on. Let's wake Dada." I said to Lucy.

"Dada!" Lucy exclaimed.

I walked towards Jack, and put my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Jack?" I said. "Jack, it's time to get up. The kids need to go to school."

"'M up." He mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Dada!" Lucy exclaimed again, which made a tired smile spread across Jack's face.

"Mornin', Luc." He said, taking her from my arms and kissing me on the cheek in the process. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

The three of us walked down the hall, then the stairs, to the main floor. I closed the baby gate behind me when we got to the bottom of the stairs, and Jack put Lucy down on the floor. She toddled over to her toys and sat down on the floor to play.

Jack and I walked into the kitchen, and when I did, I gasped.

"Happy tenth anniversary, Ace." He smiled. He had decorated the whole room with balloons and banners and other decorations.

"Jack. This is so sweet." I smiled.

"I's got a surprise for you's tonight." He added.

"More of a surprise than this?" I asked, gesturing to the various decorations around the room.

"Yep." He said, walking over to me and pulling me into a long, deep kiss.

"Eww." Sarah and John moaned in unison from the kitchen doorway. "Kissing is gross."

"Come on." I said, shooing the kids to sit at the kitchen table. "Eat some breakfast before school."

They sat down at the table. I put two bowls and spoons on the table, along with a box of cereal and milk. Both kids poured themselves bowls of cereal and started eating. Jack walked to the fridge and started to pull out somthing for Lucy to eat.

"Mama! Mama! Guess what!" John exclaimed around a bite of cereal in his mouth.

"What?" I asked while preparing their lunches.

"I learned about the letter 't' in school yesterday!" He exclaimed.

"That's so cool, buddy!" I said, giving him a hug before going back to packing the kids lunches. Jack walked out of the kitchen, then walked back in with Lucy in his arms, putting her in her high chair, then started feeding her.

"That's kindergarten stuff." Sarah said. "When you're in third grade like me, you'll know how to spell words like 'sometimes' and 'shadow'."

"You were in kindergarten once, too, Sarah." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess." She lamented, going back to her cereal.

As I finished the kid's lunches, I said, "Alright kids. It's time to go, or Mama's going to be late. And you know who can't be late?"

"The boss!" Sarah answered, putting her bowl in the sink and putting her backpack on.

"And who's the boss?" I asked.

"Mama is!" John added, putting his backpack on. They walked out into the foyer and put their shoes on.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with her?" I asked Jack as I picked up my bag.

"Ace, you's ask me dis every day, and every day I's is fine." He laughed, putting food on Lucy's tray.

"Ok." I said. "I love you."

"I loves you, too." He said, pulling me into another kiss. I smiled as I pulled away, kissed Lucy on the head, then walked back out into the foyer.

"Come on kids, let's go!" I said, shooing them out the door. We rode the elevator down to the parking garage, then got into the car and I started driving them to school.

"Bye! I love you!" I called to them as they got out of the car at school.

"Love you, mama!" They chorused as they closed the doors.

As I was driving to work, I thought about Jack and my life together. Sarah was born seven months after our wedding, and we lived in that apartment for a while, just the three of us. Four years later, the same month I got pregnant with John, I got a huge promotion at the Sun. Jack and I moved to a bigger apartment to accommodate John, and since we had more money, it was really nice.

About a year later, I got another big promotion, and Jack and I decided that he should quit his job to pursue his passion - art. He wasn't making very much when he started, but it was still just a little less than what he made at the World. Soon enough, he was discovered as an amazing artist, and he was making so much more money.

When I found out I was pregnant with Lucy about two years ago, I had gotten another promotion, the biggest one yet. Jack and I moved into the apartment we live in now, the penthouse, but promised to each other that we wouldn't become rich snobs like my father was. Jack and I donate money to the Newsies lodge houses all over the city to help those boys get the care and lifestyle they deserve. In my job, I've also done my best to make things better for them.

As I walked up to my office, I read the sign on the door. _Katherine Kelly, Editor-in-Chief_. I smiled at the sign, as I did every morning, then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story to the end! I have another Newsies story coming up soon called Fight or Flight, a modern AU with Race as the main character. Go check it out!
> 
> Kisses!
> 
> Love, Lilluv


End file.
